Life Lives' on
by crazymonkey17
Summary: My first fanfic. Its about a girl named Sydney moving to Tulsa with her brother, Ryan. After their parents death. Where she meets the Curtis gang. Will she start changing when she gets to Tulsa, and if so for better or worse? Well see what unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Tulsa, Oklahoma- August 3rd

DX station

I had been in this car for more than 6 hours, he wouldn't stop anywhere, and when he did you know what he said, "Stay in the car, I'll be right back." He's been doing this since our parents died, three years ago. What does he thinks gonna happen? That I'm gonna run away? Even if I did he'd have his new "goons" on me faster than a jack rabbit with its tail un-fire. Now these "goons" of his aren't just any goons, there Tulsa's finest. Yes, that's right; my 22 year old brother is the newest Chief to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Now let's start by telling you why we are even sitting at this DX station in Tulsa. Well, it all started when my momma got stabbed outside our home 3 years ago to this day. It was horrible, and all my fault. I was walking home after a long day of school, and these guys about my brother's age stopped me and tried talking to me.

(Flashback)

"Come one, darling. I know you wanna come to my place and have us up some real nice fun," said Duncan. Now, I knew these boys about my entire life, but their just entirely different when they start drinking.

"You know Duncan. I think I'd rather have fun with a Soc than you when you're drunk," I replied. I knew by the look on his face, that he wasn't joking around anymore.

He grabbed my arm really hard and started to pull me along, "You're coming with me, Sydney. And there just ain't nothing you're gonna do about it."

"What do you boys think it is your doing with my daughter?" My mom, I thought. Thank God!

"Nothing, Mrs. Dunn. We were just seeing if little Sydney here, wanted to go hangout with us." Replied Duncan, with a wink towards me. I think I going to be sick, this boy has no idea how disgusting he when he's drunk.

I pleaded to my mom with my eyes. Some how I think she got my message and said," I think ya'll better rethink that. Cus, Sydney here's grounded, ain't nothing to it. Ya'll can't hangout."

"Aww come on Mrs. Dunn. It's just us you know she won't have that much fun," said Archer, Duncan's right hand man.

"Sorry boys, no come on darling you get your little ass in this house." I had never been more thankful to my mom than in that moment. Duncan released me and I started to go when he said something that will forever haunt my dreams, "Well Mrs. Dunn I'm sorry to have to do this. But we really wanna have some fun with your daughter." And with that he took his switchblade and drove it into my mothers stomach. I stood there, I was frozen. My brain told my body that I needed to leave before they try and make me go with them but I just couldn't. I need the only thing I could; I dropped to my knees in front of my mom and just cradled her dead body in my hands. Eventually, I realized someone was screaming, but realized it was me.

"Now get your ass up, Sydney. And let's go have us some fun," said Duncan.

I looked up at him from my moms body and said," You do realize you just killed my mom. You sick bastard. I told you before I would never go anywhere with you when you were drunk, and you never listen. Now look what you did, you killed my mom, my best friend. How could you?!"

Enlightenment on his actions dawned on his face. He looked real scared when he heard the sirens coming closer. I didn't care, all I would ever want is to get my mother back. When the cops pulled up they looked at the scene of me just sitting there a bloody mess holding my dead mother.

"Darling, what happened? Who did this?" asked an officer.

"Duncan." And I pointed at Duncan, who was looking awfully pale.

The cop turned to him and saw the bloody switchblade, and walked towards Duncan and said, "Sorry son. But you're under arrest for the murder of Mrs. Catherine Dunn."

With that he was arrested and put into the back seat of the officer's cruiser.

People ask me all the time what happened after that? Well to be honest, I don't know. The last thing I remember is one single solitary tear forming in my eye and falling.

Two weeks later.

I never cried at my mom's funeral, in fact the only tear I did shed was just the one. Now here I am picking up my drunken father from the floor, where he undoubtedly passed out. He never stops drinking anymore. But who could blame him, he lost his best friend and soul mate one that tragic day.

Six months later.

I can't believe I'm doing this again, I am standing at the grave site of not only my mother but now my father. How could this happen? He never really seemed that depressed did he?

All I wanted to do was cry, but nothing would come out. And I hated myself for that, I couldn't cry for my parents, because all they ever told me was that I needed to be strong. Well look what happens with being strong, your parents die, you blame yourself for it all, and you can't even cry about it, even though you want to really badly.

(Back to present)

And three years later you have me and my brother driving to Tulsa to get away from all the people who keep reminding us of what happened. But no matter where we move nothing will ever change the fact that I think I am the reason for my parent's deaths. How could I not be? Don't get me wrong I pity myself a whole lot, but you, you don't get to pity me, no one does. Mostly because they'll never understand. Not even the school shrink did. She just thought I was going through post traumatic stress, well no I wasn't they died and it was all my fault.

"Sydney, will you stop zoning out long enough to go pay for our gas," asked my brother, Ryan. It has been just the two of us. My grandparents tried to get me to come live with them when Ryan started at the station, but I couldn't leave him, and more importantly he wouldn't let me. He kept saying no, she's my responsibility now I can take care of her. Yeah, right it was more like me taking care of him.

"Sure, how much was it?" I asked.

"A dollar fifty," he responded and handed me the change.

I walked in the shop and went up to the clerk," excuse me, I need to pay for our gas." I said.

The old lady behind the counter turned and smiled, "You must be new around here."

"I am my names Sydney Dunn, my older brother and I just moved here."

"How sweet. Dunn? Isn't that the name of the new Police Chief?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It is."

"oh. Well then the gas is on the house," she said.

I smiled and said," Thank you, but my brother himself really would insist on me paying. And its only a dollar fifty."

"Okay darling, but at least let me give you two some free pops for the road."

"Why thank you," I said, and took the two Cokes.

"So are you attending the high School?"

"Yes, first thing Monday morning," I replied.

"How nice. What grade are you sophomore? You look about 16."

"I am 16. But I'm not a sophomore; actually I'll be a junior. I am ahead in my studies and got moved up a grade." I smiled when she looked surprised. What? What else was I supposed to do with no friends, and no best friend, mom, to keep me busy?

"Well isn't that shocking," she replied.

"Yes, well thank you very much for the pops, Ma'am."

"Oh, dear just call me Ellen. I think I will be seeing a lot of you," she said and winked.

I didn't know what she meant by that but I just smiled in return and walked outside to the heat of Tulsa.

"Where'd you get the soda pops from?" asked my brother.

"Lady at the counter, said something about wanting to take care of our new chief of police," I said, with a wicked smile.

"Oh, did she," said Ryan, "Well maybe I should thank her." He said with a wink and began walking towards the door. I laughed very hard when he walked in the door.

"Well look what we've got here Soda, a very pretty girl just waiting for her boyfriend," said some mechanic from the garage.

I turned to look at him and the other boy standing next to him, who might I say was gorgeous and I think went by the name of Soda. Weird.

"Actually, he's my brother." I said with a smile. They both in turn smiled at me.

The one that was almost god like walked up and held out his hand and said, "Hi, my names Sodapop Curtis. And that one over there is Steve Randle. Your new here?"

"Yeah I am. My names Sydney," I said. What kind of name is Sodapop???

"Wow, Soda, the girls hasn't even laughed at your name yet," said Steve, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well it's not the weird of a name if you ask me, my aunt's name is Crystal Chanda and when she got married her husband's last name was Leir. So her full name was Crystal Chanda Leir," I replied, with my own smile. But not a wicked one, my aunt got so many jokes after that that she went by her maiden name then her marriage name.

"Really?" asked Soda, while trying to contain laughter.

"Yeah, she got so sick of all the jokes she finally decided to by her maiden name instead," I replied.

"Well hell I think I would too. And I'm finally glad there's a girl in this town that won't bug me about my name," he smiled and winked at me.

I blushed, I don't know what it is about these two boys but they don't seem like normal greasers. I believe that even today that is the reason why I blushed.

"So what street ya'll moving onto?" asked Steve.

"St. Louis Street," I replied real sweetly. Hell, I figure they being all kind might as well pull out that Southern charm my mom said that affected all the boys I talked to.

Soda whistled, "That's a mighty tough street to be living on. You gotta look after yourself."

"Yeah, don't wanna get jump, especially from the likes of this one hear." Steve said as he pointed at Sodapop.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Soda and his brothers here live on St. Louis Street," replied Steve.

"Yeah we do and ya need any help later we can all stop by and give ya a hand with moving in your furniture, the boys wouldn't mind. But they might bug ya to go out with us tomorrow night," said Soda.

"Well the help would really be appreciated, thank you boys," replied my brother from behind them.

"It really would," I also added at the last second, "And I'll even cook everybody dinner as a thanks for helping. Ya'll can't turn down a home cooked meal."

They both grinned and nodded, "Sure, I'll round up the boys and we'll stop by and help out."

I smiled my best and truest smile. These boys were gonna be interesting. Only if I would have known they hung out with the likes of Dallas Winston, I might have rejected the help.

CHAPTER 2

As we drove away from the DX station I saw the last person I thought I would ever see again. Tim Shephard. I knew the one thing I had to do.

"Hey Timmy, lookin' good," I said as we pulled up to a stop light.

He turned with a cold glare, but lost it and his eyes light up when they saw the wicked grin I had on my face.

"What the hell Sunny? What are you and Ry doing here?" he asked. And nodded a greeting to Ryan who in turn nodded.

"What we aren't aloud to move into our new house?" I asked in mock hurt.

"Well sure, but I meant what are you doing in Tulsa?" he asked.

"Decided we needed a new scene, at least for awhile," replied my brother. But I knew all to well that wasn't the entire reason. And so did Tim by the look he gave me. I just replied with a wink.

The light turned green all to soon and Ryan took off without a warning and I yelled out the window to Tim as we pulled away, "Come over later, St. Louis Street. We need to catch up!"

"Sure, Sunny," he replied. I always hated that God-forsaken nickname he came up with when we were kids.

One day when I asked him why he called me that he said because whenever he would come visit me when I was a baby, which he was only 3 years older than me, he said I would smile and giggle the whole time he would try and say something to my brother.

Of course, once I was old enough to out grow the nickname he just said it to bother me. That's where Timmy came in. That boy hated it when people called him that. He even got put in the cooler once because he jumped a kid who called him Timmy. But he would never touch me when I called him that, mostly because of my good natured teasing about it and I can "hold my own" in a good fight. That's one of the reason not many girls would talk to me back home. When you're raised around boys you tend to act like them a bit. All the girls would want to talk about hair and make up on a Friday night, me well I wanted to find a good fight.

I was pulled out of my thoughts all to soon when my brother said, "Well home sweet home." With a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah. Hey don't think of it like an ending but as a new beginning. 'Sides nobody will know about our parents unless we want them to. And I'll make sure they won't pity us for it, otherwise they'll get a good bruising," I said with a wicked grin.

"No you won't, I'm the new chief of police, so me and my family have got to set new standards. Startin' with you not fighting."

"Aww come on. I just won't get caught and nobody will ever know," I replied.

"No Sydney, first time you start one, I'll throw you in the cooler over night myself. But I can't say anything to you about fighting back, so make sure they throw the first punch," he said with a wink and small smile.

"Will do big brother." I said with my own genuine smile. I love my brother because he doesn't try to completely control me, he gives me ultimatums. If that's what you even want to call them. But he knows that I can't stay out of my fights, trouble just has a way of finding me.

'Well here goes to a new life,' I thought.

I grabbed my boxes from the small trailer attached to our car and carried them into the house. 'Well its not so bad,' I thought,' it's got three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Yeah not bad at all.'

"Well go ahead and pick one of the two other rooms, but make sure its not the master bedroom, cause we both know that's mine," he said with a smile.

"That's not fair," I said in mock hurt.

He started grinning wicked and I knew what was about to ensue. Wrestling match.

As we both rolled around on the ground trying to pin the other, we heard a couple of low whistles. But I payed them no mind, 'prolly just the neighbors,' I thought.

"Who knew our new Chief would try to beat up his little sister," said Darry Curtis, that boy just keeps getting finer by the year. Now might be the time to tell ya'll that Darry Curtis used to be my brother's best friend. Yeah we used to live hear in Tulsa at one time, but that was before I was born all I know is just from when he would come to visit.

"Well I don't know Darry I think it might be me trying to do away with him" I said with a smile as I lept off my brother and ran to give my old crush a hug.

My brother slowly stood up and came to give his old friend a hug once I released him.

After I did, I noticed he wasn't the only one there. There was Sodapop, his friend Steve, and about four other boys, who I had no idea who they were. Except one who was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place his name.

"Well Sunny, I think I better introduce you and Ryan here to the gang," said Darry.

"Well before ya do that hows about you come on in," I said, trying my best to work that "Southern charm" my mother said I could use on just about anybody.

Darry looked a little fazed by my smile and just nodded to his boys and they all walked in.

"Nice to see ya again, Soda, Steve," I said while keeping my best smile in place.

"Sydney knock it off, I know what your doing," said Ryan.

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

He came up next to me and whispered, "Southern charmer, now cut it out. I don't want you doing that, you know dad hated when you did that."

My face instantly fell at the thought of my dad.

"Can't a girl have a little fun Ryan," I whispered back. And stuck out my tongue.

He just rolled his eyes and began talking to all the boys standing in our empty living room.

Darry started introducing boys, "This hears me and Soda's little brother, Ponyboy, and his friend Johnny, that's Two-bit Matthews over there, and right here's ole' Dallas Winston." The guy to his left smirked when he caught my brother eying him. Guess ole' Dallas has got himself a reputation, especially for my brother to be eyeing him warily.

"Well its nice to meet ya'll. Names Sydney, but when you really get to know me like Darry here, I'll let ya call me Sunny. But till then call me Sydney."

They all nodded a greeting except for the one named Two-bit who came right up to me and grabbed me in a hug and said," Well Sunny its nice to me ya." As he said this all the boys, even my brother, started laughing.

'Well we can't have this,' I thought. And punched him real good in the ribs. Not enough to seriously hurt him but enough for him to drop me.

I looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath. But that damn boy was still laughing. In fact they all were, and even harder now.

Two-bit finally caught his breath and out a hand out to help me up and said," Sorry I just couldn't help it, Sydney," also added, "But I think we'll be friends real soon, so I figured might as well start with the nicknames, you already know mine." He had a crazy grin on his face, that I couldn't help but start to laugh about.

'Yeah these boys would be a hoot,' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

"Well if ya'll came to help, you might wanna hang around a little bit, cause the truck with our furniture isn't here yet," said Ryan.

And right as he said that the truck pulled up in front of our house with a loud blaring from its horn.

I began laughing, "Speak of the devil and so he shall appear." I said.

Everyone else began laughing as well.

"Hey Sydney make sure you grab the television first, I don't want I falling out of the truck by accident." Said Ryan.

"Sure thing," I replied.

Two-bit started laughing when he heard this," Dollface, I don't think your gonna be able to lift the television set all by your lonesome."

Now this made me laugh, "Well what say we have a little wager then, Two-bit."

He started hooting with laughter, "Sure, darling, what's your condition?"

"Let's say 5 dollars to the winner," I asked.

"Well, how about you win I give you $5, but if I win you make all us boys dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

'Oh I love taking money from poor innocent boys,' I thought darkly.

"Two-bit that might not be the best idea, you shouldn't underestimate my sister," said Ryan.

"No, it's alright I don't mind taking his money," I said with a smile and wink to Two-bit.

I walked over to the truck and open the door, and sought out the television set.

'There it is,' I thought.

I jumped into the back of the moving truck, and walked towards it. I picked it up with ease, see little did Two-bit know that this was a newer model television. So it was lighter than older models, easier for a girl to pick up.

I carried the television into the house with ease, and I turned around to face Two-bit with a large smile on my face, and said, "Well darlin' I believe you owe me $5."

Dally finally decided to speak up," Two-bit you're an idiot, that television set couldn't weigh more than 7 pounds." He had a smile on his face as he looked at me. 'Well this is a new feeling,' I thought as Dallas smiled at me. And I was kind of bothered at how easy it was to smile back at him.

Two-bit had a hurt look on his face and said," You hustled me!"

I started laughing, "Well my brother did warn you. But I will cut all the other boys some slack, I'll still cook ya'll dinner."

Soda stepped up behind me and picked me up, swinging me around he said," Well you just saved me Sydney."

"And why is that Soda?" I asked.

"Well darling you saved me from having to cook tonight," he said with a beautiful smile.

'Wow,' I thought, 'when have I ever gotten dazed by a boys smile before? You're losing your edge Sydney. I frowned.

"Well we should all start getting to work," said Darry.

I smiled and nodded.

Two hours later I'm bringing in the last of our living room side tables and Dally steps in front of me with a weird look on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Sure," I said, very confused.

He walk out onto the back porch and he turns to me and just looks at me.

'Well isn't this interesting,' I thought sarcastically.

We stood there for several minutes just looking at each other, finally I had, had enough and broke the silence.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

He shook his head a little and said," Oh yeah right, well you obviously have to go grocery shopping before you can cook dinner, I was hoping that you would let me go with you?"

That's it, the boy stares at me for five minutes and he just asks me if he can go to the store with me! I was outraged, but why was I outraged, I barely knew him. Why should he have any hold over me at all?

"Well sure, I was gonna leave soon anyways," I replied real sweet like.

Why am I feeling disappointed by him just asking to go to the store with me?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4

"Ryan! Ryan, Ryyyyyyaann!" I yelled.

"What woman?" he replied.

"I'm leaving to go the store," I said, with suck satisfaction at getting him mad.

"Fine, there's cash in the glove compartment, why don't you make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner," he suggested.

I looked around and asked, "That okay with ya'll?"

"Sure," they all replied together.

"Alrighty, well if anybody wants to go with me, you better get your asses outside."

I walked out and was followed by Soda, Steve, and Dally.

"So boys where to?" I asked.

They all looked at me in confusion.

"Well it's not like I know where the store is, I've only lived here a couple hours." I said.

Dally was the first to respond, "Just head to the main road."

"Okay." I said and smiled over at him. He smiled back.

From the back seat I heard a couple of low whistles, and I looked back with a look of confusion on my face.

They just shook their heads, and I shrugged.

A good 2 minute drive later, after getting yelled at because I drive too slow, we were at the store.

"We'll see ya in a few Sydney, me and Steve gotta pick up some cancersticks with our special discounts," said Soda with a wink to me.

I just laughed, "Special discount? Hmm wonder if they'll let me have one too, seeing as I'm the Chief's sister."

They both just laughed and walked towards the counter.

I turned to Dally and said, "So you're gonna have to tell me where things are."

"Sure, dollface," he said.

I frowned and said, "Names Sydney not Dollface, Dallas."

Now it was his turn to frown, "And I prefer Dally or Dal, kid."

Okay now I'm mad, he has the nerve to call me dollface and now kid. This won't settle well with me.

"Okay Dallas," I said with a smirk.

Two can play at this game.

He turned and gave me a cold glare, which, I in turn glared back.

Now I hate to brag, but I can stare down just about anyone. That's one of the ways to break an opponent before a big rumble, cold and emotionless.

Man, was he good. I almost looked away, but who is he to make me look away.

Finally, he looked away with an unreadable face, and stormed off down an aisle.

"Wait up," I called.

He looked back and rolled his eyes, smirked and began walking again.

"Pussy," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear as I stormed past him in turn.

"What'd you say," he asked shocked and angry.

"Why whatever do you mean," I replied, with a wicked smirk on my face.

"I believe you called me a pussy," he said.

"Who me?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes," he replied, with the dangerous look in his eyes.

I just shrugged and began walking away.

He just started after me.

Yes, this boy is gonna be fun.

I began humming lightly to myself, an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me.

"Sleep, my baby, near to me  
Lu, lu, lu- lu, lu, lu-  
Close your velvet eyes

Far away in their nest  
Baby birds flutter down to rest  
High in the trees far from harm  
Tiny monkey sleeps  
Deep in his mother's arms

Sleep, my baby, near to me  
Lu, lu, lu- lu, lu, lu-  
Close your velvet eyes"

I heard auditable chuckling behind me, and I turned and there he was.

"What Timmy do you like sneaking up on poor innocent girls?" I asked with a mocking smile.

He just laughed harder, "Poor maybe, but I don't know about innocent, especially if we're talking about you hear."

I laughed this time too.

He got a serious look on his face.

"It's been awhile since I've heard that lullaby, I remember when you were screaming your lungs out and your mom would start singing that. You'd be out like a light."

My face instantly fell at the mention of my mother, I missed her so much.

"You miss her?" he asked.

I looked up and I could tell the sadness that was in his eyes, didn't even compare to the crushing feeling I had in mine.

I felt broken sometimes without her, I would remember all the times that we wouldn't be able to have. But I also remembered all the times we did get to have and that made things seem better.

"Everyday Timmy, everyday," I said, he walked up closer and rapped his arms around me.

I fought the embrace at first, because I knew he pitied me but after he began humming the lullaby himself I just shut down.

What's going on here?"I heard Dally ask from behind me.

I quickly let go of Tim, and turned around to see Dally have not a dangerous look in his eyes, but a murderous one, and not directed at me but Tim.

Boys, I figured.

"Nothing, besides what's it to you?" I asked with anger dripping from my voice and walked right past him.

I turned when I got to the end of the aisle to see both of them still staring after each other, and said, "Hey Timmy, why don't you bring Angel and Curly to dinner, having all the Curtis gang and this one here over. Three more people won't make a difference, and I need to catch up with my best friend."

He let his gaze leave Dally long enough to look at me and nod yes.

Then he turned and left the store without a backward glance.

Dally turned to me with the same look but it softened when he looked at me.

'What is going on?' I thought, 'and why do I suddenly feel worried about having my best friend and Dallas Winston in the same room together?

"I didn't know you and Angela were best friends?" asked Dally.

"We're not, me and Ang aren't that close, but we get along pretty well," I replied, knowing that my somewhat evasion of the question would bother him. So just to anger him more I turned and walked to the next aisle.

'Yup, living in this town wouldn't get boring,' I thought.

I heard his boots behind me, but payed them no mind as I continued to pick up things to make dinner with.

"Well then who were you talking about, your best friend?" he asked.

A smirk light up on my face and I just shrugged. I could see from the corner of my eye that he didn't like that answer and I saw him tense with anger.

'This is gonna be fun.'

He just shrugged in return, but I could tell it was eating him up alive not knowing.

I turned and stopped at the sauce section and just looked distantly at the sauces. He stopped and stood next to me, I could feel the waves of anger just washing off him. Finally, when I knew he was just mad enough I picked up a can of pasta sauce and said, "By the way it was Tim, I was referring to as my best friend." I smirked and walked away.

He just stood there for a couple of seconds, as I made my way to the front of the store to pay for everything.

"So you and Tim are just friends?" he asked in complete sincerity.

I wondered why he was asking me suck a question; I just told him Timmy was my best friend. What more proof does the boy need, and why does he care so much?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

"Well considering I just told you we were, I would say ya. Why do you want to know?" I asked, while narrowing my eyes in his direction.

He shrugged, ah! So he knows this game as well. But he isn't as good as I am. (Internal dark laugh)

"Ohh," I replied and also added, "I think I know what you mean."

He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. "What?" he asked.

I just shrugged. And looked at the girl checking out my groceries.

"How much do I owe you?"

"13 dollars," she replied, and eyed me and Dally warily, almost like we were gonna jump each other.

I grabbed the right amount and handed it to her and grabbed four bags, but there were still some left. I looked at Dally then at the bags, and he just looked at me with a small smirk, knowing what I was asking but wanting to hear me ask out loud. Well that's not gonna happen. So I picked up the other 3 myself, and began walking out to my car.

"Damn," he muttered after me, "Here give me the damn bags, Sydney."

'Man it felt good when he said my name,' I thought, 'Wait! What am I thinking? Dallas Winston? No way!'

I handed him three bags and continued on my way just ignoring him.

I walked up to the car and sure enough there were Soda and Steve sitting in the back seat smoking and laughing.

"Hey doll, want one?" asked Soda.

"Na, I don't smoke," I replied.

They both coughed and Dally smirked. Steve was the first to break out of his stupor.

"You don't smoke?" I nodded, "Please tell you at least have had a drink though?"

"What do you take me for a goodie too shoes? Of course I do, I can prolly even handle my liquor better than ole' Two-bit."

They all laughed and I shrugged putting the groceries in the trunk.

I got in the car and started it and sped away, yeah I can drive fast when I wanna.

We pulled up to my house sooner than I expected, and all the boys piled out and grabbed all the bags before I could even turn the car off.

Dally handed all his bags to Ponyboy and Johnny and stayed outside till I reached the porch where he grabbed me arm and said, "Can I talk to you again?"

"Well if you wantin to know you can help unload the groceries I have no objection, "Said with a smile.

He just shook his head and walked towards the side walk. I followed why not I figured.

"So what's up, Dal?"

"I was wondering if ya wanted to go to the double feature wit me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Are you asking me on a date Dallas Winston?" I asked in disbelief.

'Please say yes, please say yes,' I thought.

"Yes," he said eyeing me warily.

I played it cool and said, "I'd love to," he smiled, not a wicked one but genuine, and I had to add, "but you're gonna have to make it past my brother, Dal."

He lost a little of that smile. I felt bad, and so I smiled up to him and gently touched his chest.

He looked at my hand then at me, and I smiled again. He got back that smile.

"Who knew Dallas Winston, could make me feel butterflies?' I thought.

"Come on, we better get inside, 'fore people start thinkin' we ran off together," said accenting my Southern-ness.

He grabbed my hand, and began walking.

'Oddly this feels good,' I thought.

"There ya'll are. We were thinkin Dally might of kidnapped you or something." Said Darry.

My brother just glared at Dally. He knows something's up.

"Alright well I'm gonna start making the food," I said.

I walked into the kitchen and heard Darry say to Soda, "Maybe you should go watch her, Soda, maybe you can learn how to at least boil water."

Everyone began howling with laughter.

I had been working on dinner for about 20 minutes when I heard the door bell ring and everyone got quiet. I walked out into the living room, and Ryan got up and went to answer the door.

He opened it and their stood Tim, Curly, and Angela Sephard.

I saw them and ran over to the door and enveloped Angel in a big hug and began dragging her into the kitchen, both of us talking a mile a minute. All the boys just chuckled and said, "girls."

As we walked into the kitchen we both said at the same time, "I've missed you!"

We started laughing.

"So tell me, Sunny, I walk in the door you attack me with a hug, and Dallas doesn't take his eyes from you as we walk in here," she asked me.

"What? He did!" I asked, excited that he was paying attention to me.

She laughed and said, "Spill."

'Now I'm not a complete girly girl, but I do enjoy acting like one around Angel, because we've known each other so long.'

"He asked me out on a date," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"That's just not very Dally like," she said.

"What do you mean, Ang?"

"He usually just sleeps with girls, hasn't asked a girl out on a date, in well a while."

This got me worried.

"Well I'll be damned if he thinks I'm putting out," I replied, and we both started giggling.

We kept up talk, until dinner was ready and I said before we called the boys in that we should both get ourselves a plate.

She agreed and we both made ourselves a big plate and I yelled, "Come and get it boys."

It was like a hungry pack of wolves.

Who knew boys could eat so much.

After everyone ate and me and Ang did the dishes, Soda came in the kitchen and said, "All of us are heading over to play some football down at the lot, ya'll wanna come watch?"

"Hell, boy, I wanna play," I replied.

Angel just nodded with me.

Soda started laughing, and said, "Girls, playing football, now this is something I gotta see."

"Well you feeling like making a wager that whoever's team we play on that we'll win?" I asked with a wicked grin.

He just frowned and shook his head, "Nope, I ain't like Two-bit, I think ya'll got a chance seeing as nobody wants to take the chance to hurt either of ya. Your brothers would kill us."

We just shrugged and I said, "Just treat us like a couple of the boys." As we walked down to the lot, I straggled at the back of the group, looking for Dally, when he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Ya wouldn't be lookin' for me now would ya?"

I jumped and turned and said, "Now, why would the likes of me be lookin' for you?" He had a dangerous smirk on his face.

He began to walk again, and talked real low when he said, "I talked to your brother."

"And?"

"He said, if I try anything on his baby sister, he'd have me put in the cooler and then he'll kill me himself."

"Sadly, enough he would."

Dally paled a little.

"But don't worry, he would only do that if I didn't take care of ya myself," I said with a wink.

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

We all reached the lot in no time and began playing.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6

We all played till we could barely see the ball.

My team won, with me, Dally, Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-bit.

Two-bit maybe a jokester but the boy can throw a football, not to mention Ponyboy. Looks like I found myself someone to run with in the mornings.

We all started walking home when Timmy stopped me and said I'd catch up.

"What's up Timmy?" I asked.

"There something going on between you and Dally?"

"Well," I started and he began to glare and cut my off.

"He asked you out, you told him no right? That boy ain't nothing but trouble Sunny."

"Actually, I told him yes, and he even asked my brother's permission. And you know damn well Timothy Daniel Sephard, that I can take care of myself!" And with that I stormed off.

I thought I heard him say to me as I left something along the lines of, "Girl, you don't him, but you know me. Why not me?"

This puzzled me.

My best friend saying why not me???

What's going on?

I caught up with everyone else, and Angel looked at me questioningly, and I shook my head and mouthed 'later.' She just nodded.

We got back to our house and all the boys left, except Darry and Soda and Ponyboy, who were gonna talk with Ryan a bit.

Me and Angel went to my room.

"Sunny what's wrong?" she asked worried.

I just sunk onto my bed.

I looked up at her and asked her, "I'm serious when I ask you this so answer me seriously, okay?"

She nodded and I continued, "Does Tim think of me as more than a friend?"

"He said something didn't he?"

"Kind of I was walking away from him after I told him Dally asked me out, and I think I heard him say, 'Why Dally and not me?' Now please answer me, Angel."

"He does Sunny, my brother has been in love with you since, he was 12 years old."

I looked up at her, expecting to see her joking, but she wasn't.

What do I do? I used to love Tim that way too, but now I like Dally?

"Sunny, tell me what your thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking, that life just got a lot more interestin."

"What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is your brother, chooses now to tell me this? Damn him, I loved him when I was only 8 years old, but I finally gave that crush up. Because I thought he'd never wanna have anything to do with the likes of me, cause I was to young. He sure as hell never showed any liking towards me when he started dating and doing all those girls." Now I'm mad.

I got up and began to walk out my door, Angel grabbed my hand and asked me where I was going?

"I'll be right back, I just need to hit something, and I'd prefer that it was your brothers head," I replied darkly.

She smiled and said, "Go ahead, girlfriend."

I walked out into the living room and he wasn't there.

"Where's Tim, Curly?"

"Out back having a smoke why?" he asked.

"Just need to break a few bones in his body, nothing major. I'll be back in a minute. When I come back inside anybody want a beer?"

They all said sure, and I nodded.

I walked outside and sure enough he was sitting there.

"Stand up, Timothy." I said, his full name only when I was mad at him.

He looked at me and said, "What do ya want?"

"Well I'd like to beat the shit outta ya. But I prefer not to hit anybody when there backs turned, so stand up and turn around."

He stood up and said, "Now why would you want to hit me?"

"Cause," I said dangerously low, and looked at the back door and saw nobody, and continued, "Angel told me something a little while ago, and I have a little pent up anger towards you."

"And what'd she tell you?" he looked mad now, good, that ensures he'll fight back.

"That you've loved me since you were 12 years old, now I would like to ask you something. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Thought so, well then," I said as I threw a punch and it connected with his face.

Man that felt good.

He stumbled back a few feet, and I followed and threw a couple more till he tried to grab my hands and I screamed at him, "How could you not tell me?"

"What?"

"You're an ass," and is stormed up into the house and grabbed a few beers and brought them out to everybody. Even grabbed one for Angela.

I walked into my room and cursed.

Ang looked up at me and said, "Feeling better?"

I laughed, but it didn't sound like me, "No, worse actually."

"Why? You love him he loves you, what the problem?"

"Ang, the problem is I don't love him like that anymore, I love him like a brother, because I thought it's be better that way. Thought it would be better that every time I looked at him I wouldn't feel like I was gonna be sick because I had butterflies in my stomach. It was horrible, took me years to get rid of that feeling. It think that's one of the reason's I never cried at my mom and dad's funeral because I trained myself to not feel to over powering feelings, I built a wall around those kinds of things. And it's not that easy to take those things down."

"But you said you felt butterflies when Dally asked you out."

"Yeah, that's what I don't get either. Maybe it's cus Dally's got his own kind of walls built up, and he can see right throw mine, they way Tim used to. It's weird Angel, I don't know anything anymore. I went from thinking I knew who my best friend was and now I have no idea what to think at all."

"SYDNEY! You get your ass out here," said Ryan.

"Shit! Guess Timothy came inside, I'm in for it."

"Hey don't be so mad at him, you know he was only doing it cus he cared," Angel said with much wisdom.

I nodded and walked out of my room. All the Curtis brothers were looking at me like I'd grown three heads.

"You rang?" I asked.

"Yeah what the hell did ya do to Tim?"

"Nothing much, I only got a couple of swings in, there wasn't even much force behind it. Just a couple of bruises no biggy."

He shook his head and said, "I don't care that you hit, Tim. He probably deserved it, but I would like to know the reason why he deserved it?"

"Certain reasons, I'd rather not say in front of company, if ya'd like we can take it down the hallway, so you don't freak in front of company?"

"Sure" he said while standing up.

"So what was that all about?" he asked.

"Well it started when Tim said, something about me going out with Dal tomorrow and I walked away and I heard him say something like why him and not me? And that upset me cus, well yeah, and I asked Angel about and she said he's been in 'love' with me since he was 12, and well we all know that I had about the biggest thing for him for a while and it made me upset. So I really had to hit something, and I thought it better to hit a person rather than the house or furniture. And he was the one behind it so I figured he'd be the best one to hit." I said in one breath.

"Why'd you hit him if you had a thing for him?"

"Used to, Ryan. I built a wall, so as not to let strong feelings get through, I'm pretty sure now, that that's why I never really got very upset over mom and dad. But he's the reason why, if he'd of said something maybe things woulda been different. But right now I'm kinda glad their not. Because I really like Dally, he found some weird way to get through the walls, Ryan, I got butterflies when he was talking to me. I never feel like that. And I liked feeling something for once." I looked up at him and he was staring down at me.

He took his hand and stroked my cheek and then turned and abruptly started muttering, "I'll kill him, kill him."

I walked after him and when he hit the front porch I stopped in the doorway. All the Curtis brothers went out after him asking me what was wrong with him.

Dally came up behind me and said, "I heard what you said."

"And?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't break off our date.

"And, I don't care if you cared about him at one time. I just hope you don't either?"

"I don't, I think that I care for you, Dal." I said.

"Same here, kiddo, same here." He smiled that genuine smile that light up his face.

Well, here's the 6th chapter, hope ya'll like it! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 7

"Come on," I said after we saw my brother get in a few good punches.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed out the bottle of vodka we brought with us.

"Want some?" I asked, holding the bottle out to him.

"Sure," he replied, "You sure you can handle that hard of liquor though? You're pretty small."

I looked at him coolly, "I maybe small, but I ain't no light weight. If there's one thing I learned from my old man, before he died, it's how to handle my liquor."

He smiled at that and got two cups down.

"Well, then darlin' pour away."

Within two shots, I could feel a slight buzz, but nothing to major.

Ryan walked in the door and slammed it behind him.

He grabbed the bottle and walked out, he threw over a shoulder towards Dally, "You need to leave."

"Well that was rude, Ryan," I replied.

"I don't feel very civil right now, Sydney. And he needs to leave."

Dally nodded and got up to leave and I followed him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo," he replied and walked out the door.

I just shook my head and thought the same thing twice in one day, 'Boys.'

I began turning off all the lights and locking the doors when I heard the knock.

I walked to the door and saw it was Johnny Cade.

"What's up Johnny?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Can I duck in here for a few minutes, Socs." He replied.

I nodded, and said, "Johnny the Socs wouldn't of put just a few bruises, if you were by yourself they would have beat you till you couldn't move, so what's the real reason?"

As I looked at his bruised face, he looked tried and kind of dirty. I think I knew the reason why he was here, his dad or family member beats him.

"My dad, he was drinking," he said.

"Thought so, well then, you prolly won't wanting to be going home then?" he nodded and I started walking down the hall and motioned for him to follow.

I walked up to the guest room and opened the door and said, "Well then you can stay here tonight, we don't mind and besides I know what it's like when your old man drinks."

"I can't know what it's like to get hit though, but if you ever and take me serious when I say this, if you ever need somewhere to stay, especially if your dad is drinking you just some here. Got this spare room and nobody to use it, so you can come here okay?" I said.

He nodded and said, "Thanks, and could you not tell your brother or any of the guys about my dad hitting me, specially Dal, he gets mad bout that kinda stuff."

I smiled and said, "Sure Johnny. Well I'll let you go to bed then and the bathroom is the first door on your right."

He nodded and I left him to sleep.

I went to my room and began getting ready for bed.

I got up early the next morning, to go running.

I used to play volleyball back before my parents died, but I just couldn't anymore. It reminded me too much of them and the coach told me I got into to many fights. Ha!

But I still ran every morning, because it just felt like the thing to do, even if I wasn't playing anymore, it kept me in shape and gave me the upper hand in a fight.

So I began running and I noticed I wasn't the only person running, it was Ponyboy.

I ran to catch up with him and said, "Hey Ponyboy, what you doing out here running? Your not running away are ya?" I said this with a wicked grin on my face.

He looked at me, smiled and said, "No, just training for Track, what about you? Not sneaking away to go see somebody are ya?"

This made me laugh, "No Pony, I was actually doing some training of my own."

"Really, for what?" he asked.

"Well nothing in particular, used to play volleyball but not so much since my parents, yeah, and the coach didn't like all the fighting," I winked at him and continued, "So now I do it just for the freedom it gives me and the whole thing about staying in shape."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, so how much do you run?" he asked.

"Three miles," I replied.

He looked shocked, "Three miles? Everyday?"

I nodded and said, "I've been doing that everyday, except when I'm sick or hurt, from a fight but only if it's bad enough to get me in the hospital."

He shook his head and said, "I could never do that, I only do a mile and a half."

"Well you mind if I join you this morning, I don't know my way around so well."

"Sure, but I don't know, if I'll be able to do three miles," he replied.

"Well then I guess well do you mile and a half."

"Alright, but you gotta pick up the pace, we're barely even moving for track pace," he said, while smiling.

We ran faster than I ever expected and I was actually tired, I run everyday but not at those speeds. That was fast, but I kept up, most of the times.

"Wow, Pony. Didn't know I could get this tired after only a mile and a half, guess I'm not in as great of shape as I thought."

"Naw, you three miles everyday your in great shape. But what kind of pace do you keep?" he asked.

"Not as fast as we were going, but a little slower, I'm surprised I could keep up, never pushed myself that fast," I said.

"Well you should be amazed, nobody has ever kept pace with me, in track only two people have ever beat me in a race, you should think about trying out," he said, in complete seriousness.

"I don't know, I haven't been on a team in a couple years, and being a junior is gonna make me have to work hard, I'm in all honors and AP classes," I told him.

"Well if we can both do the work load I think you'll be fine."

"You're in all honors and AP classes too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty smart," he said, slightly blushing.

"Well, I'm glad, then I'll have at least somebody I know in my classes, I think we're gonna get along pretty okay Pony." I said while smiling at him.

"Yeah, so I hear we're coming to your place for breakfast?"

"Yup, you, your brother, my brother and Johnny."

He looked at me and said, "Johnny?"

"Yeah he showed up last night, asking to hangout for a few minutes but I could tell he was looking for a place to stay the night, let him have the guest room. His parents won't worry will they?" I asked, knowing quiet well that his parents wouldn't mind at all from the way his dad hit him last night.

"No, they won't, I just thought he would of come to our house," he replied.

"The Socs were heading down streets."

"Oh, yeah they're bad news when they jump ya."

I nodded and said, "Well I gotta go shower up, so I'm clean before ya'll come for breakfast."

He nodded and headed off waving at me when I reached my door.

"I'm home," I called knowing good and well my brother would be up.

"In here," I heard he reply.

I walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Got a hangover?" I asked.

"hmm," he replied.

I walked over to cabinent and grabbed a cup and filled it with water then I went into the bathroom and emerged with aspirin, and I placed them in front of him.

"Take them and go lay down on the couch," I told him.

He got up and went and laid on the couch, and turned the TV on.

Five minutes later Johnny walked out of the hallway looking very ragged.

"Hey Johnny, breakfast will be soon, but I gotta shower up first then I'll start it, till them you can watch TV with my brother," I told him.

He just nodded and sat in one of the arm chairs.

I was showered and walking out of my room when I heard all the laughing.

When I came into the living room my brother and Darry were wrestling on the floor and Soda and Pony and Johnny were watching them while laughing.

"Boys," I muttered and walked into the kitchen, and Soda followed me.

"Hey Soda," I greeted him.

He preferred to come up and pick me up and spin me around, I couldn't stop laughing, even after he put me down.

"I'm glad to see you too," I said through giggles.

"So what are we making this morning?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Well I was gonna make scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. But since your helping me maybe I should do something simpler." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Naw, I'm just gonna watch if your making bacon," he said with his own grin.

I couldn't help but start laughing again as I went to grab things out of the refrigerator,

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 8

"Breakfast!" I yelled, out of the doorway from the kitchen.

They all came running.

'I'm glad I already got myself a plate,' I thought.

The door bell rang and I went to answer it and there was Two-bit looking very confused at the door.

"Hey Two-bit, what's with the face?" I asked.

"You seen the Curtis boys? They locked there door, they never do that." He responded.

"Sure I have, there sitting in my kitchen, why?"

"I was coming over for breakfast, they usually have stuff, and my house had nothing." He told me.

"Well, I made them breakfast this morning, and your welcome to anything that's left, they all kinda ran in there like raving lunatics." I said with a smile.

"I heard that and we aren't raving lunatics, just lunatics," said Soda, as he walked out carry two plates, which he handed one to me.

"Man that looks awfully good," said Two-bit.

"Listen to the lady then Bit and go get yourself a plate." Said Soda.

Two-bit nodded and ran into the kitchen, he came out a minute later with a plate piled high with bacon and biscuits.

Me and Soda saw this and laughed.

I began to walk to my room, to eat my breakfast while I finished the rest of my unpacking, but Soda and Two-bit followed.

I got into the doorway, and I hadn't noticed them and I began to close the door when Two- bit said, "What you gonna lock us out?"

I was surprised and jumped, while saying, "Sorry guys didn't see ya there, kinda scared me too."

They smiled, and walked in.

"So Sunny got any plans tonight?" asked Two-bit.

"Actually I do, how about you guys?" I asked in return.

"We were gonna show you around town but seeing as you already got plans I guess we just gotta hangout with you," replied Soda with a dazzling smile.

"Well I don't know if Dally'll want the two of ya'll goof balls, hanging around on our date."

Both of there jaws dropped and they looked shocked.

"You and Dally?" asked Soda.

"Yea, why?" I replied, worried.

"Well it's not often that ole' Dal actually asks a girl out, he mostly just sleeps with them, then kicks 'em outta his room at Buck's," replied Two-bit, like it was just common knowledge.

I just shrugged and said, "Well I'm sure as hell not gonna sleep with him."

I heard Two-bit mutter, "Yet."

And I punched him a good one in the arm, he looked up with a crazy look in his eyes and began coming after me, I knew this look.

He jumped at me, but I evaded his hold and took of outs my door and through the hallway and into the living room when I heard him say," I'm gonna get you."

He can stumbling out and almost got me again when I jumped pver the couch and headed out the front door, I only got a couple of steps when he landed on me and we started rolling around on the ground trying to pin the other.

This went on until I pair of black boots came into view and I looked up and there was Dally, and he looked dangerously mad. Two-bit saw what I was looking at and released me and got up himself nodding to Dally.

Then he reached out a hand to help me up too. But Dally glared at him and knocked his hand away and offered me his own. I grabbed it and he helped me up, none to gently either.

"Hiya Dal," I said.

He just grunted a response. This made me mad.

"I don't know if you heard me, I said hiya Dal, this is usually the time when you look at me and say hi back," I said with a little irritation.

He looked at me and smirked and said, "Well hell I'm sorry, where are my manners, how ya doing Two-bit?"

Okay, now I'm mad.

Two-bit just laughed and said, "Just fine ole' Dal. And yourself?"

They continued this banter till I stormed in the house and slammed the door and locked it, neither of them are coming into my house if they want to ignore me.

A couple of seconds later there was a ring at the door and I said, "Nobody answer it, I already know who it is and they can't come in if the only manners they have is a grunt as a response." This got all the boys in the kitchen laughing.

Well the ringing persisted and I walked into my room and there was Soda looking through all my pictures.

"What are ya doing, Soda?" I asked him, not made, but curious as to how he found that.

"Just looking at these pictures, there really good who took them?" he asked.

"I did," I told him.

He looked up at me in disbelief and said, "No way?"

I nodded.

"Well girl you got yourself some talent."

"Thanks."

"Talent in what?" asked Dally with a smirk on his smug face.

"The girl can take pictures," he said as he tried to hand Dally my book.

But I was quicker and grabbed it and said, "Ya'll don't need to see 'em. 'Sides they ain't that good."

The truth was I knew they were good, but I just didn't want Dally seeing them. I was embarrassed I guess you could say, but I don't know. I don't usally let people look at my book. Not even my own brother has, only Tim, Sylvia (she was my only other best friend), and my mom.

But I wasn't quick enough to hide it and Dally grabbed it out of my hands and held it out of reach as he headed down the hallway and into the kitchen. Where he sat down in a seat and began flipping through the pages.

"Isn't that your book, Sydney, why you letting Dally see it, hell you won't even let me see it." Asked me brother.

"I'm not letting him, he just won't give it back." I responded.

Dally finally finished looking through my pictures, and he handed back my book and got up and walked back to my room and I followed, confused.

He walked into my room and said, "Hey Soda, you mind giving us a second?"

Soda nodded, and left.

Dally closed the door and turned around and faced me and said, "Those are really good, why won't you let people see them?"

I shrugged, "Kind of a personal thing, I guess. I've shown them to a couple of people but mostly just people that I'm close to."

"And that don't include your brother?" he asked.

"Well, he never really got why I took them in the first place. So why should I?"

"I think if you showed him he'd understand," Dally said, softly.

I just shrugged and put my book in the drawer of my desk with the other ones.

All together I had four books, containing all my pictures, every good picture I've ever taken. My mom put them in there for me.

"You have more?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, would you like to see?" I asked.

Not really caring if he saw them or not anymore.

"Only if you want me to."

"Sure."

I grabbed out the rest and handed them too him.

He looked surprised at how many there were.

I just sat there as he looked through all of my pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 9

All the pictures of my family, friends, and old gang members, personal favorites are the ones of Sylvia, her baby, and Tim playing together.

That was a good day, one of the last good one's before they both left me to myself. And moved to Tulsa, but we were all together again, but it wasn't the same.

Dally stopped at the picture of Sylvia, and her baby girl, Ruby, and said, "I know these two, they live two streets over, how'd you get them?"

"I used to be best friends with Sylvia, I even helped her raise Ruby," I replied.

He looked surprised.

Two-bit came in and said, "Hey ya'll were headed over to the park, wanna come?"

I nodded, and Dally just shrugged.

'This'll give me a chance to get some new pictures,' I thought and it shocked me. I haven't picked up my camera since my brother told me we were moving, two weeks ago. It'll be nice to use it again; I didn't realize how much I missed it.

We walked out to the car and Ryan threw me the keys and said, "It's your car now, do with it as you like."

I was shocked, "Really?" he nodded, and I hugged him.

I got into the black '55 Thunderbird and started her up.

We got to the park in record time and I saw my best friend and her lovable baby girl with her, who wasn't as little as I remembered her.

I began whistling the tune to Mickey Mouse, Ruby's favorite television show and saw her look at me and smile, and come running. I got down on my knees and enveloped her in a big hug, man I missed this kid.

"Ruby?" said Sylvia, "Get back here!"

"What she can't come say hi to her Auntie Sydney?" I asked while smiling in the direction of her voice then I saw my best friend look around and find me.

We both gave each other a big hug, then her attention was turned over to my brother. They said awkward hello's, but I knew they wanted some privacy to talk so I did what every girl would do.

"Hey ya'll who wants to race me down the slides, winner gets me to pay for their dinner," I yelled, and they all went running. Except Dally and Darry.

Darry asked, "Now why would I want you to buy me dinner, Sydney?"

"It was an excuse Dar, I can tell when my best friend and brother wanna talk, but they can't do that with everybody around, so I created a diversion."

He just smiled and shook his head and said, "Well then Dal, you better start beating everybody else, otherwise your girl here'll have to buy somebody else dinner tonight."

Dally didn't look to happy about this, so I said, "Yeah, I said I'd pay for their dinner tonight not that I'd go with them."

They both laughed and began walking towards the slides with me, all them boys were fighting over who got down first, you'd think they'd never heard a girl say they'd buy 'em dinner.

Of course, Two-bit one and he came up and put his arm around me and said, "Well, dollface were gonna have a swell time tonight."

I started laughing, "We, Two-bit? I said I'd pay for dinner, not buy you dinner. Maybe ya'll need to listen closer." I grabbed five dollars outta my back pocket and handed it to him and kept saying, "If this don't cover all your dinner tonight, well you're a pig then."

He just laughed and threw me over his shoulder and said, "Well then your just gonna have to BUY me lunch." And he began walking away, till Dally stepped in front of him and said, "I don't think so, Two-bit, anybody takes her for a meal and its gonna be me, she's my girl."

This made me chuckle, "So not even my own brother can buy me dinner, well hell, he might be pretty upset then, always having you around." And I grinned a wicked grin and Dally gave me a dangerous look, and stormed off.

"Hey Two-bit you mind putting me down, I'm startin to lose the feeling of my legs," and he dropped me flat on my butt.

I got up dusted myself off and followed Dally, I caught up to him, but only to be ignored.

I stepped around him and stood in front of him and said, "Dal, it was just a joke."

He still looked dangerously mad, when he said, "I know, but I just can't handle it when they all touch you, I'm the only one that should be aloud to touch you."

"Dal, he picked me up, that's not a big deal and besides I ain't got a big thing for any of them. Last I checked you're the only one I got something for," and I leaned up and kissed him.

At first he was surprised, but then he reacted and grabbed me and pulled me towards him. How I've gone 16 years and never kissed a boy this way, I'd never know, so I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I heard someone clearing their throat behind us but I just ignored them, apparently so did Dally, because he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer, I wasn't even sure we could be closer.

They cleared their throat again and I just waved them off, but they spoke, "Do ya'll mind, I'd like to talk to Sydney?"

It was Tim.

We broke apart and I looked up at Dally and winked, why I winked I'm not really sure, but it felt like the thing to do.

"Sure, Tim, what ya wanna talk about? You already, ready for another beat down?"

He shook his head and said, "Ya mind if we talk in privacy?"

This time it was my turn to shake my head, "Whatever ya got ta say to me, ya can say in front of Dally."

He just frowned and responded, "Fine then, you remembers that promise I made you back when you was 13?"

I remembered it alright but, I needed him to make sure he knew it the way I remembered it. Something about us Dunn's, we always gotta be right.

"Can't say I remember it Tim, why don't you refresh my memory?"

"I know you remember, Sydney, now I'm just gonna say this, I'm gonna keep that promise whether you want me to, anymore, or not. Sheperds keep to their word," he said, proudly.

"See that's where your wrong, ole' Timmy, you don't keep to your word, in fact. I remember just yesterday you broke your word to me, twice. The first was when you told me, along time ago, that you would always be honest with me. I didn't know lying to me was honesty? And secondly, you said you'd always love me like a little sister, I hope you don't want to make-out with your little sister, otherwise. I might be forced to call Child Services on ya. So do me a favor Timothy, leave me alone, till I come lookin' for you."

He looked shocked, and just stood there, as Dally grabbed my hand and led me back to the park.

"That took a lot of nerve you know that?" he said, looking at me with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about," I told him, when I knew what he meant. It took a lot for me to face Tim and say those things, not only hurting him but hurting myself in the process.

I will always feel a connection with Tim Shepherd that I will never have with any other person in my lifetime.

"Sure, you do kid. And I know you don't wanna admit it, but I want ya to know, I'm proud of ya."

I looked at him, expecting a wicked grin, but in its place was a true genuine smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed me on the nose, then leaned in his lips warm and smooth and utterly perfect in every way. Right as he was about to kiss me, up went the smirk I was expecting, but this wasn't going to stop me. I wanted to kiss this fool, so when he began to pull away, I grabbed him by the lapels on his jacket and kept him in place. I stood on my toes and locked my lips with him. 'I could never get tired of this,' I thought.

Dallas POV 

Right as I began to pull away the darned girl grabs me by the jacket and pulls herself up on her toes and kisses me. God, she smelled good. She was the first one to begin to pull away, but I was having none of that. I grabbed her this time, around the waist and brought her closer to me and kissed her even more deeply this time. She smelled of coconut and hay, how she smelled of hay I don't know. But the way she smelled sent chills through me.

Normal POV 

Dally pulled me back into him and brought us closer together, the way he touched me sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't let go of this feeling, I've never had this feeling before and it felt amazing. Like fireworks were going off in my head and throughout my whole body, yes, this is what it should feel like when kissing someone.

We both started to pull apart, needing air. He pulled back enough for me to see his eyes, and we just stood there looking at each other for a few long minutes, till I was brought back to the present with a tugging on my jeans. I looked down and there was my baby girl, Ruby, (well not literally baby).

"I wanna go down the slide, with you Auntie Synyy."

"Okay, but only if Dally says he'll go with us," I said.

"Will ya Dalllleee?" she asked.

"Naw, kid. I'm too big for them slides," he said, trying to act tuff.

"Pu-weassseeeeeee, Dallweeee," she asked again, with those puppy dog eyes I taught her, baby girl was good. I don't think even I could say no to her.

So I picked her up and turned to Dally and said, "Yeah, Dallwee, Puleasseee."

He smirk and said, "Sure, but on one condition."

Ruby cheered and said, "Yayaya. What's a condition?"

"Your Auntie Sydney has to let me drive her car tonight, and it's just the two of us. No Johnny and no Ponyboy." That was it, ha! I've had worse conditions, and been with tuffer guys.

"Done," I said.

He looked a bit shocked, then smug and said, "Come on, then kiddo. Let's go slide."

Ruby jumped up and down in my arms and I let her go and she ran to the slides.

"So that's what you call a condition? My, my Dally, are you sure your not going soft on me?" I said, with a smirk.

He looked at me and said, "I don't know what your talking about, but I'm sure were gonna have ourselves a lot of fun at Buck's tonight."

I stopped, Bucks? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Your taking me to that illegal bar?" I asked him.

He just nodded and kept walking, when I got a bit behind he threw an, "Hurry up," over his shoulder.

I got to the slide, to see an excited Ruby and a smirking Dally.

"Ready, Ruby?" I asked, with excitement.

She nodded her head, and I sat down on the slide and motioned for her to sit in between my legs. She did and then Dally sat behind me and held on to my hips, rather than my waist. God, this boys touch send's me crazy. I looked back and he winked, and said, "One the count of three, 1-2-3!"

We went down, several more times, till I couldn't take going down anymore.

"Hey, Rub. I got an idea. Why don't you go ask ole' Two-bit, to race ya. I bet you could beat him," I said, loud enough for Two-bit to hear me.

She jumped up and down and ran over to Two-bit.

I walked over and sat down under the shade of a tree. Dal came and sat next to me.

I looked over at him, after a couple of minutes, feeling his gaze on me.

"What's up, Dal? You're staring at me." I said, and he was. He was kinda scaring me.

"Nothing," he said. But it wasn't nothing.

"Tell me."

"Naw, really, kid, it was nothing."

I punched him in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Don't call me kid. If I was one you could call me that but I ain't so don't."

He smirked and said, "Sure thing, kid."

I got really mad, so I stood up dusted the dirt off my jeans and began walking away.

After a couple of seconds he got up and followed me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I figured it was my turn to storm off, and this time I'm gonna do a better job than you. I'm gonna drive away." I responded.

I got in my car and started in; I was pulling away when he jumped in the passenger seat.

I just kept driving; he was just looking at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"So this mean the dates not gonna happen tonight?" he asked, when I pulled up to my house and slammed the car door shut.

I turned to him and said, "I don't know, you plan on calling me kid anymore?"

He smirked and got out of the car and walked over to me.

"No, cus darlin' your anything but a kid," he said, while lookin me up and down.

I grinned and said, "Fine, you can still take me out but, call me kid again and I'll kick your ass myself."

He smiled and said, "Sure, darlin', sure."

I laughed and began walking in the house, to see he wasn't following.

"You gonna come in, or are you gonna wait for me to invite you in?"

He looked shocked, "I thought you'd start getting ready for our date tonight, by now."

I laughed, "What you think it's gonna take me three hours to get ready?"

He nodded and laughed, "That's how long it takes Sylvia to get ready for her dates."

"Well I'm not Sylvia, and besides I already know what I'm gonna wear and all that stuff, so I know it won't take me that long to get ready. Maybe an hour but not three."

He nodded and began walking up to the house, we both went in and I went straight to the refrigerator and got out two beers.

I walked back into the living room and asked Dally if he wanted one, he nodded and said yeah.

We sat there in silence for a little while, just drinking our beers. Then in walked my brother and Sylvia, kissing. They hadn't noticed we were sitting on the couch but just stood there and kept kissing.

Finally I couldn't handle it, and said, "You know you might be more comfortable in your room."

They broke apart and looked at me, the over at Dally. Sylvia blushed and Ryan looked mad.

"What were you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Well, it looks like we were drinking, but should have been doing what you and Syl were doing. Looks like fun." I replied, I knew how to make my brother mad.

He just flamed and said, "Dally you should leave, and not come back till you pick her up tonight."

Dally nodded, and got up and I followed him to the door, and we stood there while Ryan and Sylvia walked into the kitchen.

"You really mean what you said, about what we should have been doing?" he asked.

I looked up at him and saw the glint of humor in his eyes, and played along. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer, stood on my tiptoes.

"Yes, " I said, and kissed him.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, how we could get closer, only God knows.

We just kissed for a couple of minutes, till we both were in dire need of air. Pulled apart and I looked at his face.

He kissed my nose gently and said, "I'll pick you up at 7."

I nodded and released him.

When he walked out and I closed the door, I grabbed our bottles and went into the kitchen, only to be met by the same scene earlier.

"Would you two just get a room? Or go into your room? I'd like to walk into a room and not find you two attacking each, I know you missed each other. But please, protect what little innocence I have left." I said.

They both laughed and Ryan got up and left the room, while winking at Sylvia.

She looked at me seriously and said, "Sydney, I don't know if you should go out with Dallas."

"Here we go again." I said.

She looked puzzled and said, "again?"

"Yeah, Tim already got to me first. Listen I know he's bad news, but I also know how to take care of myself. You know I do."

She nodded and walked past me.

I called after, "Just make sure you two lock the door, I would rather not have to hear anything either."

She laughed and said, "Your innocence?"

I nodded.

"Okay," she said, and left.

I minute later I heard her close the door, and the lock being locked.

I cleaned out our empty bottles, and went to take myself a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 10

After my shower, I went to my room and began looking through my closest for something to wear. I finally decided on a jean skirt, that was above my knees, but not so short as to where you could see my underwear. And my shirt was just a red flannel one, my hair was down and I put on a little makeup, mostly on my eyes. To give them a smoky look, my mother used to saw made me even more charming.

She used to say, when I'd leave fore a date that if I added only a little eyeliner and mascara, to give my eyes a smoky look that I'd be able to make my Southern charm irresistible to any man.

Well, right now I only wanted it to be irresistible to one man. And his name happened to be Dallas Winston.

I finished up with my makeup and still had about 20 minutes till Dal said he'd be here, so I went out to the living room and found all the Curtis brother's sittin watchin TV.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

They all pointed to the kitchen and Darry said, "Better not go in there if I was you, those two are going at it."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Again, what are they animals!"

This got all of them laughing.

Soda looked me up and down and said, "Got yourself all dolled up just for us?"

I rolled my eyes again and said, "Don't flatter yourself, Soda, I've got myself a date."

He whistled and said, "Who's the lucky bastard?"

I said, "You know him pretty well actually."

Soda said, "Well I might have to beat him up, and take you out myself, pretty little thing like you."

I was about to respond, 'You couldn't keep up with the likes of me, Soda.' But Dally beat me to it.

"I don't kid, she might be a little too wild for you, and I don't know if you could take me in a fight."

Soda and Pony looked shocked. Darry just smirked and went back to watchin' T.V.

Dally finally looked over at me and he did a double take. He looked me up and down, then finally he stopped at my lips, then looked me full in the eyes and said, "Don't you look……WOW."

I think I saw his jaw drop a little.

I smirked and said, "You might want to pick you jaw up off the floor,"

I began walking past him and when we were walking to the car I felt his gaze and turned my head slightly to see him staring at my butt.

I couldn't resist I had to say, "Got a nice view back there, Dal?"

He looked up and smirked and said, "It's pretty good."

We both laughed and I said, "So where are we going?"

He got in the driver seat and I got in the passenger, he turned and put his hand out for the keys. I being so nice tonight gave them to him.

After a couple minutes he said, "The Dingo, I figured you could go for some food."

When he said that my stomach growled, he laughed and I nodded.

A couple of minutes later we pulled up to a diner called the Dingo and he turned off the engine and walked around and opened the door for me.

"What a gentleman," I said.

He just shrugged and walked me into the diner, with his hand on the small of my back.

We walked in and everything got silent, everyone's gaze fell upon me and Dally.

I didn't like this so I whispered over to him, "Why are people staring?"

He shrugged and walked us over to a corner booth.

Once we sat down, everyone got back to there conversations, every once in a while glancing over at us.

"So what do ya want to eat?" he asked.

I grabbed the menu and looked it over, after a couple of seconds I decided on a hamburger.

"A hamburger," I said.

The waitress came up and popped her bubble gum loudly before she said, "What can I get you two?"

Dally said, "Two vanilla milkshakes and two hamburgers."

She nodded and turned and went back to the counter to place our orders.

Dally turned to me and just looked at me.

Eventually I got tired of his staring and said, "Why are you starin' at me, Dal?"

He shrugged and said, "You ain't bad to look at."

I sniggered.

He began laughing and put his arm around me pulled me closer.

We sat like this for a while, till he decided he was bored and began nibbling on my ear. Let me tell you, it tickled.

He whispered in my ear, "That tickle?"

I nodded, and he continued only he took one of his hand and put it on my thigh and it began to go up. Till I swatted it away and said, "Were in a restaurant, Dally, I'd prefer if people didn't get there first opinions from me. When they saw you feelin' me up."

He just huffed and began mumbling something bout, 'any girl'd be lucky if they'd been seen with him, even luckier if he was feeling 'em up.'

I didn't like this so I said, "Well I ain't just any girl."

He just looked at me shocked, that I'd say something to him.

"You got some balls girl." He said.

"Yeah, well having a brother who was a hood turn cop, you need 'em."

He smiled and said, "Fine, I'll lay off with the hands."

I nodded, smiling I said, "Thanks."

He just looked at me.

That was when the waitress came back with our food.

I began eating immediately; I hadn't realized how hungry I was till that moment.

I slowed down when Dally gave me a smirk.

'Opps, eating too fast again,' I thought.

We both finished eating and he went up to pay, while I stayed in the booth.

While he was gone, some nasty looking hood came up and sat next to me.

He put his arm around me and said, "Hey, dollface. How's about you and me go and have some fun at my place, tonight?"

You could smell alcohol on his breath.

I took his hand from around my shoulder and twisted it to an uncomfortable position, and got out of the booth. Him having to follow.

Once I was out, I turned to him and said, "You don't ever touch me again, ya hear?"

He just looked at me and nodded.

I let him go, only to feel a pair of arms come around my waist from behind, then a familiar voice say, "You hittin' on my girl, Brumly?"

It was Dally.

This Brumly looked scared, then nodded and said, "Didn't know she was your girl, Dally."

"Yeah, well she is, and your grimy hands aren't gonna touch her again, are they?"

He just nodded and began walking away.

Dally looked at me and said, "He didn't hurt ya did he?"

The guy in the booth next to us said, "Looked like she hurt him actually. Got yourself a good girl there Dal."

Dally just smirked, and we started walking out of the diner.

I huffed, I ain't no good girl, like I'm obedient or somethin'.

Dally noticed this and said, "What? You mad you got called my girl? Cus, you are."

I just shook my head and said, "It ain't that he made me sound like I was an obedient dog or something."

Dally just laughed and shook his head, "Girl, your anything but a dog, our obedient. Not even to your older brother."

I laughed then too.

"So where to next?"

"I thought, we'd go to Buck's, where all the important people are. If I wanna show off my new girl, I gotta do it right."

I was worried; I'd been here two days, and all the storied I heard about Buck's weren't good ones.

"You'll stay with me?" I asked.

He just nodded and said, "Nothing's gonna get you, I promise."

I laughed, "I'm not worried about someone getting me, I'm worried about the drinking. I do drink but I'm not good around others who are drunk."

He nodded and said, "I know what you mean. But I'm not gonna leave ya. So nothing to worry about."

And I believed him.

We arrived to loud music and drunk singing. Yup, this sounded like Buck's.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

We walked in, with his arm around my shoulder and mine draped across his waist.

Some people looked and looked away, others stared like in the diner.

We walked up to the bar and Dally ordered two beers, the girl behind the bar gave 'em to him. He started to walk away and I said, "Aren't ya gonna pay, Dal?"

He shook his head and said, "Buck don't mind, me drinkin' for free."

"He may not mind you drinkin' for free, but probably not me," I said, as I handed the girl behind the bar some money and said, "Keep the change."

She looked relieved that somebody was paying, I knew to give her enough to also cover Dally's as well, even if he didn't know.

Dally looked made but didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't of paid, for these. That's my job." He said.

"Well then you should have done it." I said.

He just laughed and pointed up towards a full table, when we reached it he just looked at the guys sitting there. They all looked at him, then saw his cold eyes and got up and left.

I laughed, "I'm impressed, even if you don't have to pay. People sure do respect you here."

He said, "Damn straight."

We both started to drink in silence so I got a look around, all the girls had on too much makeup and short skirts. The boys all had greasy hair and leather jackets.

No one looked over the age of 21, though. Why am I not surprised.

As I was looking around, one girl caught my eye and she glared daggers and me. She began to walk over to our table.

When she did she put her arm on Dally's shoulder and said, "Haven't seen ya lately Dally? How come?"

She was one of the one's that wore too much makeup, he skirt especially short. And I didn't like how she put her hand on Dally.

I said, "You mind getting your slutty hand of my man?"

She looked at me and said, "Do you know who your talking to?"

I laughed and said, "I know if you don't take your hand off him and leave, I'm going to have to ask you to come outside."

It was her turn to laugh, she said, "Well then why don't we just step outside then."

I got up and let her lead the way.

Dally was right behind me, he said, "What are you doing, we've been here 5 minutes and you're already getting' in a fight? I thought I'd be the one to get in the fights."

"Don't worry Dal, she looks like a fighter, but she didn't grow up like me."

We both smirked.

Once I was outside she turned and threw a punch, I blocked it and threw one of my own.

She fumbled back, but caught her footing. She threw another and well you get the drift, she kept throwing 'em and I kept blockin 'em. Finally, after two minutes I got bored so I, gave her one last final right hook. She was down and not getting back up any time soon.

I turned to see a bit of a crowd forming, I walked up to Dally. He put his arm around me and said, "That's my girl. Now let's go clean up those knuckles of yours."

We walked back in to see, all the girls shocked and all the boys just smirking.

Me and Dally walked into what I thought to be a kitchen. Dally grabbed a dish rag, and got it wet.

"You throw a nasty right hook, don't think I ever want to be at the end of it," he said, smiling at me.

"Well I warned her to take her hands off me, she just wouldn't listen." I said.

He finished wiping my knuckles and then he kissed them.

"Not science, but it works for me," he said.

I smiled.

He threw the rag into the sink and just stood there looking at me.

I just looked back. Finally, I wanted this whole staring thing to stop. I motioned him to come over by me.

He walked up and said, "Yes?"

I looked up, grabbed his jacket, smiling and kissed him.

I felt him smile against the kiss.

He put his arms around my back and deepened the kiss.

I ran my fingers through his hair, he moaned slightly in my mouth. I smiled this time.

Finally, when we both needed air, I broke apart and began trailing kisses down his neck.

He picked me up off the counter and said, "You want to take this somewhere else?"

I thought about it for a second, and shook my head.

"Not tonight, Dal. I'm not ready," I said.

At first he looked mad, then upset, then I saw nothing in his eyes.

"It's not like I'm never gonna be ready but, I'm just not one of those girls. The kind that let boys into their pants, on the first date." I added.

He smiled slightly and said, "Alright, but if were not gonna do that, how about I show you something."

"Sure," I said, and he put me down.

But instead he grabbed my hand and walked out the back door with me.


	10. Chapter 10

He began pulling me out the back door before I could say anything else. We keep walking, more like him walking and me being dragged on.

After five minutes of this I had had enough, "Dally, where are we going?"

He looked back smirked and said, "You'll see."

Slowly, he began to lower his pace and eventually he stopped all together.

"Well?" I asked him. Not seeing anything except a giant black building of sorts.

"Well, I wanted to show you something." He said.

"Dally?" I said as I stopped, smelling fresh hay and horse manure.

He stopped and looked at me, "What, dollface?"

"We wouldn't happen to be at a stable would we?" I asked him with worry in my voice.

I haven't been in a stable since my dad died, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to now.

"Well, yeah actually it is. I wanted to show you my horse. How I been makin my way in the world." He said with a touch of pride and irritation in his voice.

"I can't Dally." I shook my head, slowly backing up.

"What do ya mean?" he asked confused and a bit hurt, but that lasted for a few seconds till a mask went up.

I shook my head and said, "It's not what ya think Dally. I just can't go in there. You wouldn't understand." I turned around and began walking away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest saying, "Hell woman, I think if anyone would understand it'd be me. What's got ya all upset?"

I looked up and he looked worried, I couldn't tell. He was better at putting up a mask than me.

I shook my head again and said, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

He looked down at me, and slowly stroked my cheek, "How about at the beginning. I'll listen and keep quite, promise. I would just like to know what's got my girl all sad."

"Okay, well why don't, we sit down somewhere then. It's a long story." I replied.

He nodded and led me over to a fence. He sat us down, his back up against the fence and me up against his back.

"Well let me start from the beginning then….."

As I sat there telling him my story, of my loss, love and hurt, he was quiet and at times I could tell he got upset and others he was worrying about me.

I told him everything, about Tim, the Curtis', my old gang. I just couldn't stop it when I told him; it was like word vomit, and once it started I couldn't stop it. And throughout the entire thing he just sat there twirling my hair.

"And that's everything." I finished looking back at him. It didn't feel him breathing I would of said he left, but I could feel his slightly irregular heart beating under me.

"Dally?" I said, turning to face him.

He had a distant look on his face, and it looked murderous.

I put my hand on his cheek, and he snapped out of it.

"You okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and began to get up, once he was he offered me his hand.

Once I was up he pulled me into a hug, but this hug seemed different, and it didn't feel like he pitied me but like he almost understood.

After a while he began chuckling and then looked down at me saying, "Your asking me if I'm okay?" I nodded. He began laughing harder now, and that started to scare me.

I started to back up, but he wouldn't let me.

He stopped laughing slowly and said, "I'm fine, I just didn't think my own girl would have a hell of a life worse than me. I always thought bad things were for me." He looked down at me with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Okay we won't go in the barn, yet."

"Yet?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Damn straight yes. I want my girl to see me train. And you better be damn okay with seeing the races, cause I'm gonna be wanting you there for me when I hit the winners circle after races."

I smiled and said, "I think I can do that."

He grunted and pulled me into a kiss. This lasted for I don't know how long, minutes, maybe hours or possibly even days. But when we finally pulled apart I could hear someone running towards us. I was confused and looked and saw a black figure.

"Dally, do you see that person running towards us?" I said pointing towards the figure.

He nodded and pushed me behind him.

Slowly, the figure came up to us.

It was Two-bit.

"Damn it Two-Bit. What the hell are you doing out here?" Dally asked him.

"Well I was looking for you Dal, and our new friend Sydney. But it seems your out here without her. So I like to be asking you ole' Dal what your doing out here?" Two-bit asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Dal responsed gruffly, "That's none of your damn business."

"That so is my damn business, Sydney's my friend now and none of us want you hurting her damn it Dally. Who you out here with? Sydney wasn't putting out so you left her?" Two-bit accused.

I slowly came from behind Dally's back. Two-Bit looked shocked.

"Well Two-Bit I'm sure I'd like to know who Dally was out here with too." I said turning to Dally. I winked at him. And continued, "How could you do this to me? I thought you cared about me."

Two-bit looked stunned for a second then started to say, "Sydney, I'm.."

I held up my hand and then looked at Dally, "I mean really Dally, if you wanted to get with Two-Bit all you had to do was tell me, that you didn't like girls."  
I couldn't help it, I started laughing and so did Dally. We laughed so hard I couldn't breathe after a while.

I looked over at Two-bit who looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Aww, Two-Bit I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you throw all those accusations at my guy." I said with smile. "Am I forgiven?" I asked bating my eyelashes with my famous puppy dog eyes.

"All hell girl. When you start making that face it makes it hard to stay mad at you." Two-bit said.

I enveloped him in a hug, and lowly whispered, "Thanks for looking out for me though." When I pulled back I winked at him and turned to Dally who still looked slightly amused.

"So I thought we came to Buck's for a party, or are you planning something else?" I asked Dally.

He shook his head and said, "Well if it's a party your wantin." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I had to start laughing again.  
He carried me all the way to Buck's and even inside.  
Once inside I could hear greasers whistling and cat calling, I didn't like that.

"Dally come on please put me down." I asked. Two- Bit was standing behind Dal, so I also pleaded with him.

"Ya man, might be a good idea to put her down." agreed Two-Bit.

"Yeah I also think it'd be a good idea to put down my baby sister, Winston." I heard someone say. Suddenly everything moved a bit fast, and I was standing on my feet. Everything kind of swirled and then Sylvia was helping me stand right.

"Opps, guess all the blood rushed to my head for a second." I said laughing.

My brother was looking at Dally murderously, Dally was staring straight back at him.  
'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Well Ry, what are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to break the almost deadly silence.

Without even looking at me he replied, "Me and Sylvia wanted to get a beer, and we got Pony to look after Ruby. So we thought best come to the famous Buck's. I suppose it was a good idea we came."

Dally and him just kept staring each other down. Damn, there gonna kill each other.

"Well then big brother go get yourself a beer. I think Dally was just about to take me home. Right, Dal?" I said.

They kept staring at each other. I looked at Sylvia, she nodded in understanding and started pulling Ryan away, at the same time I started pulling Dally out of the door.

"Fuck," I heard Dally mutter when we got outside.

"Your telling me." I said back to him.

He smirked and started chuckling.

"So I'm taking you home am I?" he said, "And what might we be doing when I get you home."

I shook my head and continued to my car. "Not what you think Winston."

He raised his eyebrow, and said, "Winston now am I?"

I sighed, "No, just it's. I'm not ready for something like that Dally. I just.."

I never finished my sentence because he silenced me with his finger on my lips.

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand. And I don't want to pressure you, for some reason I don't want to rush this with you. I want you to be my girl, and treat you right, but I might not always do it right." He said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Dally."

He smiled, a true and genuine smile. Till he looked up and saw Tim coming our way, with a murderous look on his face.  
'Can this night get any worse?' I thought.

"Winston!" yelled Tim.

Dally grunted in response and ushered me slowly to the car.

He gave me my keys and said, "Go home, I'll meet you there. Promise." He kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. That kiss said a lot, but it was regretfully cut short when he was ripped from me, by Tim.

Tim threw the first punch, then another and another.

I couldn't let this continue. I stepped in, "Tim, stop!" He pushed me out of the way, with some force. I hit the side of my car and fell to the ground with a thunk.

Little did I know, that my brother was watching outside the window and was going to let Tim continue till he saw Tim push me out of the way and keep hitting Dally.

I got up and walked back up to Tim tried to grab his shoulder and pull him away, Dally was on the ground. Why wasn't he getting up I thought?

Tim turned and swung at me, I blocked it and then came another that hit me straight in the ribs. I was winded for a minute, I never got to throw one back to him, because then he was on the ground with my brother on top of him.

"Oh my god. Sydney are you okay?" Said Sylvia.

I nodded, "I think I'll just have some bruised ribs, guess I never really understood how hard the boy really can hit." I grimaced.

I looked down and Dally was groaning and trying to stand up.  
"Dally, are you alright? Shit, your nose is bleeding pretty bad. Why the hell didn't you fight back? Does that cut have glass in it?" I said in one breath.

"One question at a time woman. And I'm fine. I didn't fight back cause he needed to get the anger out. I just didn't expect him to push you. Are you alright? Wait why the hell are you hold your side?" he said finally looking up at me.

Then I heard police sirens and saw my brother stand up and wipe off his hands. Tim was lying on the ground unconscious.

My brother walked over to me, hugged me and said, "You alright?"

I nodded, "But Dally ain't."

He nodded and said, "Take him to our house. I'll explain things. Who would of thought my first job as Chief would revolve around my baby sister." He said shaking his head.

I grimaced, and said, "Never thought I would have to have you break up a fight for me, between my ex best friend and my boyfriend."

I walked over to Dally, draped his arm over my shoulder and helped him to my car.

As soon as he hit the seat he was out cold.

'Damn, I think I broke a rib,' I thought, 'and my head is killing me. Well no blood. I don't think I'll have to worry about a concussion.'

We got to my house in silence and rather fast.

"Come on Dally. I don't think I can carry you." I said trying to get him up.

He shook his head and groaned getting up.

"Remind me never to let him take his anger out on me when your around. Not only do I get beat the shit out of. You get a broken rib or two. And don't lie to me I can tell. I've had a few in my days."

I chuckled and said, "Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart."

He chuckled back, "Sweetheart, eh?"

I shrugged and we went inside. He started to collapse on the couch.

"No you don't come on I don't want your blood all over my couch. Go pass out on a bed, while I go get the first aid kit out of a box."

I grabbed the first aid kit out of a box full of pots and pans, not where it was supposed to be.

I walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom. "Where is he?" I thought out loud.

I walked back into the hallway and down to my room, and there he was passed out on my bed.

Had I known how right he looked laying in my queen size bed, with my faded blue comforter I would have had him pass out on the couch.

"Dal." I said, no response. "Hump. Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way with you passed out. Hope you don't wake up to pain. I don't think I could handle another broken rib."

I heard a grunt, and "I would never hit you."

I looked down and he was awake.

Wrapping, bandaging, and taping was always something I was good at. Being the little sister of a low down hood, you learn a thing or two about putting people back together after a fight.

I picked up a bottle of Vodka and handed it to him. "Your gonna need it." I told him.

"Two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, why the hell did you just let him beat you?"

He started to stand and grimaced, I pushed him back down onto my bed.

"Stay, your not gonna be able to get very far. You take my bed, I'll crash with Ruby in the next room." I told him, seeing he'd get no where fast or at all.

He shook his head, "No I'm not taking your bed. I'll go stay at Buck's or the Curtis' couch."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Trust me Dally. Your gonna be barely able to move let alone walk all the way across the street to the Curtis'. Just stay." He sighed and said, "Fine." And laid back down.

"Good, now I'm gonna go shower and then try to wrap my ribs."

He tried getting up again, "Let me help you, you'll never wrap those yourself."

I shook my head, "No Dally, I got it. 'Sides you can barely stand."

He sighed, "Damn, the things I do for you."

I chuckled, "And what things are those, sweetheart?"

He glared at me coldly, "Sit." He stood up, and grabbed me pushing me to sit on my bed.

"Lose the shirt."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"I need to wrap your ribs, and doing it over your shirt causes problems. Now do it."

I listened, trying to take it off slowly. Lucky, for me I wore a flannel button down.

He slowly wrapped my ribs. "Tighter." I told him.

He nodded, in concentration. Trying not to hurt me.

"There." He said, standing slowly. "Hmmm.. We may not be sleeping with each other, but at least I get to see you in your underwear. And man do you look sexy."

I blushed, having never received these comments before.

He raised my chin to look in his eyes, "What is it? I wrap it too tightly?"

I shook my head, and patted the spot next to me on my bed. He obeyed. Slowly, I moved to lay down and he followed me, pulling me close.

"It's not my ribs. I've just never gotten that kind of comment before." I told him.

"Why is it? Look at you." he asked.

(Dally's POV)

I saw her take a deep breath, and push all her emotions away. Like a wall.

She looked at me, and said, "I've never been looking for those kinds of comments, and I grew up being one of the guys."

"Well your defiantly not one of the guys to me." I told her.

'I know that wall all to well. I have so many of those. But she's different, she sees through them. Why can she see through them, better than anyone I've ever known? Is it because she has the same ones? Or is it because I'm feeling for her?'

I fell asleep next to her thinking of all those different questions.

(NORMAL POV)

Slowly I fell asleep, and I woke up later again to hearing him talking. But not coherently. He kept mumbling, he was sleep talking.

"Sydney….too good…walls…..sees me.." I kept hearing the same thing, and there were two words I heard him say before the night was officially silent, "maybe..love"

'What does he mean maybe love? He may love me?' I thought.

The night was silent, but my mind wasn't.

I awoke later that morning, with Dally's arm tightly around me.

I slowly tried to extract myself from him, but he was too strong.

"Your not going anywhere, I'm not done sleeping yet." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"But I need to get ready for school." I responded.

"It's only five. School doesn't start till 8." He said, "It's like you said, it doesn't take you that long to get ready." He smirked.

"Well then I suppose I'll go back to sleep." I said, closing my eyes.

"Or…" he started to say.

"Or what?" I asked, turning to face him.

He was smirking. He started to kiss me.

"Ohh or that." I said giggling. "Well I won't oppose to that."

He smiled. And began kissing me again.

Soon we both needed air, and I started kissing his neck, his chest, almost anywhere I could reach. He pulled me by the arms gently back up to his face and kept kissing me.

Soon we flipped and he was on top, slowly his hand began to work its way up my shirt. It got to my ribs, and he felt the wrap and pulled away sighing.

He shook his head, "Sorry. I went too far."

He started to get up, "Where do you think your going?" I asked.

He looked down at me shocked, "Don't you want me to get out?"

I shook my head, chuckling. I pulled him back into my bed, "I wasn't done with you yet."

I started kissing him again. But this time we went a little further. He had my shirt off in record time. He kissed my neck and slowly made it too my chest.

I sighed and he looked up. Nodding he pulled away.

He started chuckling, "Now I think I took it too far." He began stroking my hair, "But you're so soft. It's hard not to go too far."

I looked over at his eyes and smiled.

I kissed his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips, slowly.

"I think I'm going to go shower, real quick. Are you planning on still being here when I'm done?" I asked.

"Do you still want me around when you're done?" he shot back.

"Ohh, I think I can find a couple of reasons to want you to still be here." I responded, leaving my room.

I heard him chuckle behind me.

I had finished my shower and came back in my room to see him asleep again. I looked through my drawers to find some clothes to wear to school.

"Well I thought you looked good in a bra, but you look in even better in that towel." I heard from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw him lounging, smirking on my bed.

"Do I now?" I asked him.

He nodded and motioned me closer to him. I went closer and he lifted his hand to my face and stroked it softly then his hand trailed down my neck, to my shoulder, and he stroked my arm, up and down up and down. It gave me the chills.

Finally, he stopped and said, "I think I should step out of the room while you change." He winked and began walking out.

"And why is that Dally?" I asked, curious.

He turned and said, "Well dollface I might not be able to stop myself from jumping you if I don't walk out now."

I chuckled, and he closed the door behind him.

I was dressed and ready to go for school in twenty minutes.

I began walking out my bed room door, only to be met by my brother and Sylvia walking out of the bathroom together, smiling.

"Eww. Don't tell me I'm going to regret choosing the room next to the bathroom?" I said.

They both looked up and blushed.

"Sorry," they both muttered and ran to Ryan's room.

"Don't forget to lock the door. " I called after them, laughing.

I walked out into the living room.

"Well hello. I thought you would have left by now." I said, smiling.

"Well I was considering it but then I remembered your famous breakfast's and couldn't leave, plus I wanted to do this." said Dally and he came up and kissed me. But it seemed different than other kisses, there seemed something forced about it.

I pulled away and looked in his eyes, "Dally what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes, and said, "You have a visitor sitting in your kitchen. Who says he's your boyfriend."

I was shocked, "Boyfriend?"

I walked into the kitchen and than I regretted it.

"Why hello there darling." Said, Duncan.

"You! You sick sadistic bastard, how dare you come in my house. How did you even get out of prison. "I yelled.

"Wait! He's not your boyfriend?" I heard Dally ask behind me.

I barely shook my head, "No, he's the sick person who killed my mother, and killed my whole being too."

I looked back, "He's Duncan."

Dally looked shocked at first, but than he looked murderous.

"Sydney, I think you should go get your brother." Dally told me.

"Why should Sydney come get me Winston?" asked my brother walking into the kitchen also.

"Duncan?" my brother asked increnduously, then he got over the shock and looked like he could kill.  
I got in his way before he could get to Duncan. He looked at me like I was crazy.

I shook my head, "You killing him will do nothing for mom, or dad. It will only make things worse. Let me get him out of here, then I'll kill him." I told him winking.

"Besides we both know I'm the better one at getting out of trouble."

He looked at me, then he looked at Duncan. He shook his head.

"Dallas, I want you to go with my baby sister and Duncan. She's taking him to the train station and leaving Tulsa." He looked at Dallas, and then at me.

Dally just nodded and said, "I think I can do that." Then he looked at Duncan and I thought he was going to kill him.

"Oh and Winston, before you leave I would like for you to give your blade to my sister. I know she has more control, even with the scum who killed our family." Ryan said.

"Awee come on everybody, it just your no good momma. Ya'll didn't love her that much." Replied Duncan.

Before he even finished his sentence he had me on top of him beating every living fiber out of his worthless body.

"You bastard!" I said, as I was ripped away from his motionless body. He was unconscious.

"Dally get her out of here!" yelled my brother. "Get her to the Curtis'. She's not going to school today."

Dally nodded and picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"I can walk. "I told him as soon as he had me out of the house.

"Your brother said.." he started to say.

"My brother said get me to. Not take me there, I can walk by my own damn self Winston." I yelled at him.

He dropped me on the ground, and stared down there at me.

I got up and stalked away from him.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around, "It's not me your mad at, so don't take it out on me, Sydney." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't handle this. He killed her. Right in front of me, then he has the nerve to come back, I just I can't." I said, and pushed away.

"I just, I gotta talk to Tim. You may not understand but I know your trying. And that means soo much. You have no idea how much, but I really have to talk to him before I try and kill Duncan. Please understand Dally?" I looked up at him as I finished talking.

He began softly stroking my cheek, searching my eyes for any way he could help me, but he couldn't find any that wouldn't result with me in jail.

"Please." I pleaded softly.

He nodded and asked, "No sharing?"

I nodded my head and said, "No sharing."

I leaned up and softly kissed his lips. "I promise."

He nodded and said, "Go."

I ran all the way there.

Bursting through the door way, I saw Angel and Curly sitting on the couch.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sun. What are you doing here, don't you have school soon?" asked Angel.

I nodded and got the one word I could at the moment out of my mouth, "Tim."

They looked at each other than me and pointed upstairs.

Angel called up as I was running up the stairs, "Your not going to kill him are you? Because if you are I'd like to not get any blood on the carpet." She was laughing of course the entire time she said it.

I burst through his door and he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sydney, what are you doing here?" he asked not even looking at me.

"Duncan." I said.

He looked at me, "What did you say?"

"I said Duncan. As in he's here, as in if you don't stop me, I'm going to kill him. Please Tim I need you." I said, softly as the only tears I had ever shed over my parents fell.

He quickly stood up and pulled me to his chest. "Damn it. He's here? Where?"

"House. I just kept beating him over and over. Each time I hit him though I saw my mothers face, like I was the one beating her and not him. Why Tim? I need to know why he would come back to haunt me like this. Was it because I think I was happy with someone? Because I finally thought it was safe to take down my walls and barriers? Why?" I cried into his chest.

"I don't know why Sydney, but I do know he shouldn't control you. He killed your mom, and you could never stop that. He killed her out of vengeance. Even if you would have gone with him and let him hurt you, what did that mean for later on? He catch you of guard one night and rape you and get you pregnant like he did Sylvia? No. Because no matter what he would have killed some part of you. He just decided to kill one of your most treasured parts." He told me, while I kept crying in his chest.

Suddenly I remembered something and gasped.

"Tim, we have to get back to my house. The bastard is going to tell Ryan about Ruby. He'll kill him. He wasn't there because of me, he was there because of Ryan and Sylvia. I thought I saw him yesterday at the park watching those two, but I cast it aside because why shouldn't I he was supposed to be in jail."

He nodded, "Let's go."

We ran out of the house, and down my street. I heard one single gun shot and then a female scream.

I looked at Tim and ran faster.

I got to the house in time to see my brother on the floor bleeding, with a gun shot in his shoulder. I kneeled down by him and he shook his head, "I'll live, go get him. Dallas ran after him. GO!"

And I did. I ran after him like my life was at stake. Because this time I didn't lose my life, but the other part was still at risk. With Dally running after Duncan.

I finally caught up with them at the vacant lot. 'We played football here,' I thought, 'just like any other normal day. Now something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.'

"Dally!" I yelled.

He looked at me, and looked shocked.

Duncan just laughed. I got next to them.

"So you realized why I was here than? Took you long enough Sydney. Seeing as it happened to you too." He said.

Dally looked at me, and I just stared coldly at Duncan.

"What do you want? To tear my life away from me again? Kill my brother or just kill me? Because I don't know if I can handle much more Duncan." I told him.

He began to circle us, like a predator circles his prey.

But only I knew his game better now, and he was the prey. He just didn't know it yet.

"So tell me Sun, have you told him about our entire history? And I don't just mean your brother, and this trash you seem to be calling a boyfriend now. I mean your sweet Timmy. The one you loved so much, for so long. The one you used to come to me all teary eyed about. 'Oh Dunc, he's with another girl. How can I ever get over him if he keeps parading them in front of me.' You were so weak back than. But I made you stronger, my girl is stronger." He said, with a sadistic twinkle in his eye.

"Sydney, what does he mean?" I heard from behind me, I turned and it was Tim.

I looked at Dally and I looked at Tim. Then finally I looked at the boy that killed my world at the age of 12 years old.

"Sydney." Dally said softly to me.

I looked at him, and tears began to fall.

"I never told anyone about this, not even Sylvia. Tim, you remember when Sylvia got pregnant. She didn't remember who she got pregnant by, she let my brother think she cheated on him?"

Tim nodded, and looked shocked, "It was you! You sick bastard. They were going to get married." He said, as he realized that it was Duncan who got her pregnant.

"But what does that have to do with you Sydney?" Dally asked me, his eyes slowly growing cold as he imagined the possibilities.

"Sylvia didn't have sex with him, he raped her. Just like he raped me when I was 12." I said slowly, and my eyes filling with tears. "I just didn't get pregnant because I was too young. That's why I could never be with a guy."

Tim and Dally looked at each other than at Duncan, who looked self satisfied.

"So, you never told your great protector Timmy than. Wow, Sunny I'm disappointed in you." He said smirking.

"What do you want with me," I said, looking at him, tears falling from my eyes, "You took my virginity, my mother, unknowingly my father, you killed my heart, what else can you take from me?"

"The one you loved instead of me." He said and pointed the gun at Dally, and than at Tim. "But it seems I'm going to have to kill them both, won't I. Can't have my girl falling for a low down hood."

"I'm not your girl, and your not going to kill them. Your going to let them go." I said.

He laughed and said, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll go with you, wherever you want. If you just don't shoot anyone else. Anywhere Duncan, just don't hurt them." I said.

Both Dally and Tim started to protest, but I said," I know what I'm doing. I want to go with him."

Dally looked at me, like I had pulled his heart out.

Tim understood though, but he played it cool.

I turned to Duncan, "Dunc, just put the gun on the ground and I swear anywhere."

He looked at me, and then nodded. He slowly put the gun down. And I walked over to him.

Before he could realize what happened, I punched him right in the head. He was down like a light.

I just stood there and stared at his unconscious body till Dally wrapped his arms around me and said, "You don't want to be here when the fuzz shows. Let me take you to the Curtis'."

I nodded.

"Come on, babe," he said trying to lead me away, but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't work, I couldn't see him get away again.

"Tim," I said quietly.

Dally stiffened and let go of me.

Tim walked up to me questioningly.

"You'll stay, please and make sure he doesn't get away. And don't kill him, you being in jail and him not won't help me any," I said all this just staring at his body.

"Course Sun, but I better tell you Winston's walking away. You better catch him before he thinks you chose me instead of him, and we're talking later. You never told me," he said, upset.

I finally looked up at him, "I couldn't. I felt like trash and I just couldn't tell anyone."

I started walking away, I couldn't find Dally. 'Where did he go?' I thought.

Then I saw the mustang. It didn't belong in this neighborhood. I walked away toward my house and the Curtis'.

I got onto our street before the car pulled in front of me and four Socs got out. They surrounded me.

"Well what do we have here boys? New grease girl in town?" one said.

And they all laughed.

"I don't want any trouble boys, just want to get home. Leave and you won't get hurt," I said to them, knowing I couldn't take them all but also knowing the gang was two houses away.

They all started laughing and moved to get around them. They wouldn't let me through.

"The girls right you need to leave now," said Dally dangerously from behind me.

I turned, he wasn't looking at me. But I could see the look in his eye, it was murderous.

They all laughed but got in a closer circle around me and Dally.

He finally looked at me, his eyes cold, but that's all I could see in them.  
"Run," he said.

I shook my head, and motioned him to go right and I'd get the other side. He shook his head. "Leave. Go."

I sighed, he wasn't going to let me help.

He threw a punch and they all started paying attention to him and I ran.

I ran all the way to the Curtis' house and inside they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dally, Socs down street. Help," I said, not really out of breath.

They all looked at me then I pointed out the door and Darry, Two-Bit and Steve got up and ran out the door.

I sat down in between Soda and Pony.

"Sylvia came by, they took Ryan to the hospital," said Pony.

Soda just put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me tight. I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry.

That was a first in a while, things must really be changing.

He rubbed my back and rocked me slowly.

"It'll be okay, we'll take care of it," he whispered in my ear.

Soon I heard the door bang open and several foot steps come in. I looked up, no Dally.

"Where's Dally?" I asked.

Darry looked at me, "He stormed off, said something about needing a beer and he'd be at Buck's."

I nodded, "I have to talk to him."

They all let me go, so I went and got in my car and drove there remembering the way from last night.

When I got there it was almost deserted.

There was a guy behind the bar wiping out glasses.

"I'm looking for Dallas, you know where he is?" I asked him.

He looked up and said, "He's upstairs, but he's with someone."

"What do you mean he's with someone?" I asked.

"Some girl," he said walking away.

"Which room?" I asked after his retreating form.

"Third on the right," he yelled back.

I walked up those steps and to his room, I knocked.  
"I'm busy go away," he yelled back, then I heard a soft moan.

I opened the door and was met with the sight of Dally and the girl from last night.

"Bastard!' I yelled.

He looked shocked and then said, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd go back to you're dear Timmy."

I looked at him, starting to cry, "I called him because I wanted him to make sure Duncan wouldn't leave. You think I wanted him, I told me no sharing. Obviously that was only one way."

I turned and walked back down the hall way. I heard him stumble and come running after me.

"Sydney wait, wait," he caught up to me at my car and tried to pull me to his chest.

"Just get away from me," I yelled pulling away.

He tried to pull me back and I swung a right hook at him, hitting in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell. I had enough time to get in the car and lock the door.

I drove all the way to the Curtis' house and ran in the door. Everyone was there, and Tim. I ran into Soda's arms and started crying.

He wrapped his arms around me, "What happened?"

I looked up, I had tears in my eyes. "I punched him. He was with some girl,- they-they were having sex."

I buried my face back into Soda's shirt he stiffened when I said it.

"Sydney, I need to give you to Pony is that alright?" he asked me softly.

I nodded and he picked me up and set me in Pony's lap.

I buried my face in his shirt, and then I heard the door open and Dally yell, "Guys we have to find her, she ran off."

He had his shirt on this time, and Pony tightened his arms around me.

"You cheated on her, Winston?" asked Tim, very calmly.

I sniffled and said, "Tim don't. I know what you want to do, just don't."

I got up and walked over to Dally. I just stood there in front of him.

"I knew you wouldn't feel bad about this babe," he said.

I looked up at him, "Don't call me babe, don't call me kid, and don't even talk to me ever again. Or I'll beat you till your eyes never open."

His eyes widened and then he smirked, "Now darlin' don't be like that."

My hands made fists and I was starting to shake from rage, Soda came up behind me and wrapped his arms around.

"You should leave Dally, or I think she might actually try to kill you," he said.

Dally looked at him and then past us and into the house and looked at everyone. He turned and walked away.

I let out a breath and then took two deep breaths to calm myself. Slowly I unclenched my fists and put my hands on top of Soda's.

"I think I'll be okay now Soda," I said to him.

"You may but I'm not, holding you is all can do to not go kill Dally," he said tightening his hold.

I pated his hands, "Well can we at least go sit down."

He sighed and let go and sat down on the couch.

I turned and everyone was staring at me, particularly Tim.

"You never told me," he said again.

I shook my head, "Not here please."

He shook his head this time, "They need to know."

I sighed, he was right.

I nodded, "Well just remember, Duncan is going to prison. Isn't he Tim?"

He nodded.

I went and sat down at the couch, in between Soda and Pony. Soda grabbed my hand and kissed it. He was sweet.

"I was 12, when Sylvia got pregnant. She didn't tell me who it was. It was Duncan but she didn't want to have sex with him. He raped her. I didn't know it, and went to him. I was upset, Tim had a new girlfriend and she came over with him and was telling me and Sylvia all about how he and she just had the best make out session ever. So I went to talk with him, I wasn't sure why I just did," I started.

"When I got there he was drunk, I was going to leave but he said I should stay and we could talk. I was a kid, well I walked in and he locked the door. And well had I been older I might have had my own Ruby," I finished, not realizing how quiet I and everybody else had gotten.

Soda was squeezing my hand so tight I thought he was going to break my hand. I put my other hand on top of his and his hold softened.

"You never told me, because of that girl," said Tim.

I just kept looking at mine and Soda's hands and nodded.

I heard him mutter a curse and then he was kneeling in front of me.

He lifted my chin, and said, "I am so sorry, I never knew that affected you so bad."

I tried to smile but it failed sadly.

He stood back up and started walking to the door, "Killing him isn't going to do anything Timmy," I said after his retreating form.

He turned and said, "Ohh I'm not gonna kill him, maybe break some ribs and put him in the hospital for a while but I won't kill him. I'd rather not be stuck in the cooler."

I shook my head, "I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"

He shook his head and I sighed.

He was out the door and then everybody stood up and started after him. Darry got to the door first and then said, "Pony and Johnny and Soda you three stay with her."

Pony and Johnny nodded and came back and sat on either side of me, Soda stood there staring at his brother.

"I'm coming, I'll leave if the fuzz shows. I need a swing at him," he said, through gritted teeth.

Darry nodded and they all left.

I sighed, "Tell me they won't kill him?"

Johnny was usually silent but now he said, "They won't, but can I ask why you are worrying about him? He cheated on you."

I looked at him and smiled slightly, "It's not him I'm worried about. I'd rather not have to bail out most of the gang from jail, because they killed Dally. Of course I don't think the fuzz would mind Dally being dead. Ryan told me all about what the cops down at the station think of him."

After I said that I fell asleep in Pony's arms, and woke up several hours later in Soda's arms, with him asleep also.

I started to stretch and then noticed everyone was asleep in the living room.

It was me, Soda and Pony on one couch. Steve, Two-Bit and Tim on the other. Darry was in his chair but he wasn't asleep he was reading the paper.

"Anything worth reading in there Dar?" I asked.

He looked up shocked, "Well welcome back to the world sleepy head."

I laughed slightly. "How long was I out?"

"Not long."

I nodded, "I need to go see my brother, and I need to get home. I should have gone to school today."

He nodded, "Just wait until everyone is up. They won't want you leaving without them, especially Soda. He beat Dally before any of us got to him."

"How bad is he?" I asked worriedly.

"He'll live," he said.

"That's not what I asked Darry," I said starting to get angry.

"He's probably in the hospital. He looked pretty bad," he said honestly.

I sighed, "Great. I didn't want any of you to do that. I could have taken care of it myself."

His booming laughter woke the entire house, "That's the thing you shouldn't have to take care of it. You're a girl; take no offense when I say this but girls shouldn't be fighting. But you knowing you can take care of yourself don't mean you have too."

"Still doesn't mean you should have done it," I muttered, Soda's arms tightening around me.

I looked at him and he was waking up, everyone was.

"Well seems everyone is almost up, tell them I'm in my car waiting to leave for the hospital. I can take four people or whoever wants to drive with me, though I might stay for a long while," I said getting up and walking out the door.

I still had my keys in my pocket so I got them out and out them in the ignition and turned on the radio, waiting for them to come out.

They all came out and a couple of the guys came to get in my car but Tim stopped them.

"Guys you all mind if I drive with Sydney alone? I need to talk to her," he said.

They all nodded and got in the back of Darry's truck.

I started driving, and fast.

"Slow down Sydney," he said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He sighed, "Just answer me this. Would you have eventually told me?"

"I might have, I don't know. I might have tried to avoid it at all costs, I mean never even told Syl," I said.

He said, "Would you have told Sylvia before me?"

I nodded, "Had I told anyone I would have told her first, and if she urged me to tell you I might have."

He grabbed my hand from sitting on the arm rest and held it in his own.

"I wish you would have," he said lowly.

"It's not like you could have done anything about it," I said quietly. His hand tightened on mine.

"I could have killed him sooner, hearing you say that it killed a part of me. Because I always told myself you would get the best, you'd go to college become a doctor, and something like that would never happen to you. But it did, and I wasn't able to protect you like I should," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's like I always told ya Tim. Life goes on. Even though I was hurt, embarrassed, angry, I had to live my life," I said to him.

I heard him sigh and let go of my hand.  
We didn't speak until we got to the hospital, and then it was only to tell each other what room my brother was in.

I walked in and I saw Ryan and Sylvia laying in bed together, with Ruby in between them.

I turned around and pushed everybody out of the room.

"They're all asleep. Let's let them. Why don't you guys head back home and I'll talk to the doctor, call ya'll later about how he's doing. I think we all just need to be with each other right now," I said quietly.

Darry nodded and said, "Come on ya'll. Let's leave 'em be for now. We can come back later."

Everybody started to walk away, even Tim, except for Sodapop.

"I ain't leaving ya alone," he said, sternly.

I smiled at him, "Soda I'll be okay, promise. I'm just gonna talk to the doctor then sit in my brothers room. I'll call and give you hourly updats, yeah?"

He nodded, "But two minutes late and I'm coming back and not leaving you by yourself."

I laughed lightly, "Okay Soda."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead and followed the rest of the gang out of the hospital.

I went back into my brothers room and sat, for two hours I sat waiting watching for him to wake up. Sylvia and Ruby woke up, but they went to visit the cafeteria, because Rubs was hungry.

"Hey sweetheart, the doctor said he could be out the rest of the day. Go get yourself something to eat, we'll stay with him," said Sylvia, carrying in a sleepy Ruby.

I nodded and said, "Yeah I'll just get something to eat."

I was walking down on my way to the cafeteria when I heard the yelling.

It was coming from the room to my right, it was a man. More importantly it sounded like Dally.

I looked through the door to see him with three plaster casts, and many cuts and bruises. But he wasn't yelling to get anyone's attention he was yelling at the nurse trying to clean up the giant cut on the side of his face.

Right as I was about to turn and leave, the nurse turned to me.  
"Okay, miss. Please could you come help me. The blasted boy won't let me clean up his face," she called to me.

I turned and looked at her, Dally turned his gaze to stare at me.

I started to say 'No.' But Dally cut me off, "Sydney."

I looked to him, and felt my eyes well up with tears, he looked just as pained. I pushed aside the tears and walked into the room.

I put out my hand to take the gauze from her, she handed it to me and stepped aside.

I walked up to the side of his bed and gently dabbed his forehead with the gauze. He winced slightly but didn't say anything. When I finished cleaning up the cut, I blew air on it gently to help the sting of the antiseptic.

He looked at me and I said, "Never again. I gave you something I haven't given to any other, and I will never make that mistake again. With you or any other person."

I handed the gauze back to the nurse and walked out, he started calling my name.

When I reached the doorway and turned left I saw two of the people I didn't think I would see, Sodapop and Tim.

Soda looked shocked to see me, and Tim just looked disappointed.

I walked up to them and said, "I was helping the nurse, not him. I never want to speak to him again. It was coincidence, I wasn't looking for him."

Soda pulled me in for a hug, and when he released me Tim pulled me to him and whispered in my ear.

"Did you truly mean never again?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"For him, but not for you and Soda," I said pulling away and looking at the both of them.

Soda smiled at me, draping his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and grabbed Tim's hand and laced our fingers together.


End file.
